Total Drama Amusement Park
by The Dragon 1000
Summary: 18 contestants compete in an amusement park themed total drama. who will lose? who will win  1,000,000? DISCONTINUED sorry
1. contestants needed

I'm making a new story called total drama amusement park, and I need some characters submitted by our viewers.

I need 18 competitors, 9 boys, and 9 girls.

I would like somewhere around 12-15 of either sex to choose from.

You can submit 2 characters, but only 1 can make it in (unless they are both good characters, like they have a previous relation before the game: friends, bf gf, brother sister, etc.) then they might both make it in

Here's the form

FORM

Name:

Nickname (op):

Sex:

Age: 16

Birthday (op):

Stereotype:

Personality:

Hair:

Eyes and glasses:

Skin and piercings:

Make-up(op):

Braces (op):

Clothes:

Bathing suit:

Pajamas:

Pets (op):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Advantages:

Disadvantages:

Medicine and medical conditions (op):

If any, how do they affect your character:

Couple in season:

If yes, what qualities would they look for and how would they act around their bf/gf

Couples before the season(op):

Audition tape (a must):

I will take out anything too disturbing for me and some audiences

no 'perfect' characters will be accepted


	2. need more oc's

Hi

I'm back with a new chapter of tdap

Its not a real chapter yet

I still need a lot of male OCs

I already chose the female ocs but I'm not telling you who they are yet

You'll have to wait for the real story

Anyway…

Need more male ocs

By!


	3. Introduction

Sorry I havn't up dated in a while, I was taking notes on the OCs and I got lazy but I am finnaly done!

Heres the story

Chris: "welcome to a new season of total drama. I'm your host, the most modest and humble guy you'll ever meet, Chris Mclean. In this season, 18 contestants will compete in an amusement park going through ferris wheels, marry-go-round, and, most importantly, roller coasters to try to win $1,000,000. Stay tuned for this season: TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"

Theme song (I mite make a chapter explaining the choreography sometime)

Chris: "welcome back to total drama amusement park. It's time to meet the contestants."

A bus pulls up to chris at the entrance. A girl with jet black hair that went down to her shoulders stepped out of the bus. She was wearing a white v-neck under a black vest with a black and white checkered tie. She also wore skinny jeans, a purple braclet, a silver necklace with a black ring, with hoops, studs, and cartalige piecings, she also has a lip ring.

Chris: "Trinity"

Trinity: walks over to where the contestants have to stand

Chris: "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Trinity: "Why, there's no one else here?"

Chris: Gives trinity an angry look

Another bus pulls up. Out steps a guy with a black wind tunnel hair-do. He wears a red T with the faces of theatre and a black leather jacket, black cargo pant, and black tennis shoes.

Chris: "Joshua"

Joshua: "Good to be here" looks up "Wow"

There was a giant roller coaster

Chris: "Yeah, go stand over there"

Trinity: pulls out a pad of paper and pencil to take notes

Another bus pulls up. A guy steps out wearing a white polo shirt with a checkered collar, block slacks and dress shoes, he was also wearing a red jacket with the ace of hearts on it. He had 2 pearcings on his right ear and 1 lip ring. His hair was spiked up.

Chris: "this is Anthony"

Anthony: "Please, call me Theo" walks over to the others. "Could I have a look he says reaching for Trinity's notebook

Trinity: "no" starts taking notes again

Another bus. A girl stepped out this time. She wore a grey off-the-shoulder top, destroyed skinny jeans, and black flats.

Chris: "Charlotte"

Charlotte: "I prefer Char"

Trinity: notices a tongue piercing. "That's just disgusting."

Char: "says the girl with the lip ring"

Trinity: Keeps taking notes

Another bus. A girl with a neon green T and shoulder length red tipped brown hair was hanging out the window.

?: "HI!"

When the bus stopped the doors opened but the girl jumped out the window revealing jean shorts and converse

Chris: "Frankie…"

Izzy walks out of the bus and gives Frankie a high five "Yeah that's the way to go!"

Chris: "Izzy, what were you doing on the bus?"

Izzy: "driving, duh."

Chris: "and since when did you become the bus driver?"

Izzy: "As soon as I got my driver's licence. The next day, the producers asked me to be the bus driver."

Chris: looks at camera

Camera guy: "We don't know what she's talking about"

Char: "He's lying."

Chris: "What ever, it works. Izzy, go get more contestants."

Izzy: "Okey dokey, Chris!" gets in bus and drives away fast.

Chris: "Where were we? Oh yeah! This is Frankie"

Frankie: "Yeah, hi, everyone, Hi!" runs over to others but trips and skids on the pavement

Chris: "Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark"

Joshua: "Yeah, on the pavement"

Everyone except Frankie: looks at Joshua

Frankie: stands up rubs her chin them looks at her hand. "Oh cool, I'm bleeding!"

Another bus. A girl wearing a orange V-neck and vans+ ripped skinny jeans walked out. She had chocolate brown hair that went straight to her waist, a little eye liner and some mascara.

Chris: "Brianna"

Brianna: "You can call me Bri" stands with others

Another bus. There was a guy wearing a white shirt that said 'I hate Chris Mclean' in black letters, black shorts and no shoes. His hair was a brown spiked wind tunnel. He also wore sun glasses.

Chris: mouth gaping

?: "Woo-hoo!" the bus doesn't slow so he jumps off and summer-salts on the ground with a perfect landing "Yeah! You owe me pudding!" points to Theo.

Theo: "Fine" reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cup of pudding and gives it to the other guy

Chris: still gaping "what the heck is with the shirt!" he changes to an angry expression

?: "It was at almost every store I went to after the first season. I got it on sale at my local mini-mart"

Chris: sighs "This is Jake 'The Vampire'"

Vampire: "My skin really emphasizes the name"

It was true, Vampire's skin was white (like Michael Jackson white but naturally)

Vampire: walks over to others

Another bus. Out stepped a guy with fire engine red hair that went an inch or 2 past his ears. He wore a red shirt that had a picture of a pikachu on it with black letters that say 'Pokemon are bad', black skinny jeans and red converse. He also had 2 studs in his left ear.

Chris: "Jake"

Jake: "nice to meet you guys"

Joshua: "There are 2 Jakes?"

Vampire: "Yeah, but you can call me Vampire"

Jake: "Then call me Jake" walks to others

Another bus. A girl with red hair going just past her shoulders and orange highlights stepped out. She wore a red and black off-the-shoulder top and black skinny jeans tucked into knee length black scrunched stiletto boots. She had black eye shadow and red lip stick.

Chris: "Scarlett"

Scarlett: "You can call me Scar, or Red" walks to others

Another bus. (I'm getting bored of writing but I won't stop!) A guy in a black and red 'bad rebellion' hoodie and black 'Ichi the killer' T walked off. He also wore baggy black jeans and black boots. His hair was bushy and black with a beard. He had his eyebrows and ears pierced.

Chris: "This is Zakk"

Zakk: nods and goes and stand in front of Trinity

Trinity: notices a '13' tattoo on the back of Zakk's neck and takes more notes

(yawn!) Another bus. A guy wearing glasses holding a puppet came out. Both there hairs were dark auburn and short. He wore a white short sleeve shirt with grey jeans and white converse. The puppet wore a green deep V-neck with black pants and shoes.

Chris: "Oscar"

?Puppet?: "What about me, Chris?"

Chris: "I don't know your name"

Oscar: "His name is Tristan"

Tristan: "I can say my own name." looks at others "My name is Tristan"

Both: go to others

Scar: "Why do you carry a puppet?"

Oscar: "He's not a puppet!"

Tristan: "Yeah! I'm a hunk"

Oscar: "What he said. Wait…" looks at Tristan "What?"

Tristan: looks away innocently

Another bus. Out stepped a girl with a knee brace on crutches. She had brown cults and straight bangs in her face. She wore a black shirt that said 'if volley ball was easy, they'd call it football', jeans with one leg rolled, and black converse.

Chris: "Fay"

Fay: "Hi"

Chris: "What's with the knee brace?"

Fay: scrunches face in anger "Shut it, Chris" walks to others

Chris: "wow, someone sat in the wrong bus seat"

Another bus. A girl wearing a band T, skinny jeans, and converse came out. Her hair was thin black with a purple streak. She had eye liner and raspberry pink lip gloss. She also had a cartilage piercing.

Chris: "Alice"

Alice: "You guys can call me Aly" stands with others

Another bus. A guy with messy blonde hair stepped out. He wore a grey 'American Eagle' hoodie and black under T, white sneakers and PJ bottoms.

Chris: "This is Ryan"

Ryan: "Just call me RJ" goes to others and sits down

Frankie: "I wanna sit down too" sits next to RJ

Another bus. An African-Canadian guy came out. His hair was mid length black and silver dreadlocks. He wore a black T with an eye in the center, white shorts, laced combat boots, and round goggles.

Chris: "Eddie"

Eddie: "Yeah, hi" stands with others

Another bus. A girl with long blonde hair got off. She wore a black tank top and army cargos, along with dark purple eye shadow and a lip ring.

Chris: "Kanta"

Kanta: "Hey" sits next to RJ

Bri: "Why are you guys sitting?"

RJ: "Why stand when you can sit?"

Another bus. A guy wearing a green T, a beanie, pants and black shoes walked off. His hair was medium length and brown.

Chris: "Luke"

Luke: "Gutan tag, meine Freunde"

Zakk: "hold on, I can speak German"

Luke: "It's okay, I can speak English. I said, 'Good morning, my friends'"

Chris: "go stand with the others"

Luke: stand with others

Last bus. (finnaly)

Chris: "You get to find out who the last competitor will be after the bre…"

Me: "Chris, I'm the author of this story; I choose when the commercial breaks are."

Chris: "Fine"

Out of the bus steps a girl auburn chin length hair, black highlights, white hair band, and left bang. She wore a black T, pink checkered thigh capris, brown suspenders, and brown kenai suede boots that went to mid calf. She has stud and hoop ear piercing. She trips and the bus leaves.

?: "Woops, that's embarrassing"

Chris: "and this is Nicola"

Nicola: stands and rubs the back of her head "You can call me Nico"

Chris: "Now that everyone's hear, it's time for a commercial break!"

Commercials

Chris: "and we're back! Contestants, it's time to go into 'Chris World'!"

Fay: "'Chris World' really?"

Chris: "yeah, great name isn't it?"

Everyone: starts walking in

Chris: "not so fast, Vampire. You can't wonder around the amusement park without foot wear" gives Vampire sandals.

Food court

Chris: "This is the food court where you will enjoy delicious meals of regular theme park digest, cooked by our very own Chef Hatchet.

Chef: smiles evilly while holding a butcher's knife.

Scar: "one question. Is the food edible?"

Chris: "yes, it very well is."

Vampire: "Yeah score!"

Jake: "Score what?"

Vampire: "Free food!"

C

Chris: "You can also use confessionals in the back of any vender to record your personal thoughts, or just get something off your chest. Like this F***ING RABID SQUIRREL WHO WON'T STOP BITING ME!"

FUZZ

Theo: "Oh my god! I just thought of the perfect idea for a prank.!"

FUZZ

RJ: yawns "I'm tired"

FUZZ

Trinity: sighs "This is going to be a long summer"

End C

Elimination Ceremony

Chris: "This is where you will vote off team mates to advance further in the game. If I call your name you come get a thing of cotton candy. The voting devices are under your seats. Select the person you want to send home. Please vote now"

All contestants vote

Chris: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I can't believe you guys actually did that! I didn't say anyone was going to get eliminated!" calms down "Let's see who would've been going home if this was actually an elimination." Reads his device "Fay. Your so lucky I'm nice"

Fay: throws device at Chris and hits him on his forehead

Chris: "ow" rubs forehead "Some one is a real f***er"

A lot of people: gasps

Chris: "Um… I wasn't talking to Fay. I was talking to the squirrel who WON'T STOP BITING MY CHEST!"

Dorms

Chris: "This is where you'll sleep. We could only get 9 dorm rooms, so you'll have to share with some one"

RJ: "Oh, come on!"

Chris: "But your rooms won't be decided yet. They'll be decided in your first challenge on the next episode of, TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"


	4. Tickets

Chris: "Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"

Theme Song

Chris: "And… we're back! For your first challenge, you each have to find tickets. They're not all ride tickets. Some are hockey tickets, and some are tickets me and Chef won bowling, but my point is you need to find them."

Oscar: "and where are they, exactly?"

Chris: "somewhere… in the park"

Tristan: "so how do we find them, dude?"

Chris: "you just, look around"

C

RJ: "Chris said to look around. So I'm gonna look behind some stuff"

End C

Chris: "There are 2 tickets of each color. If you get a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, or purple, you go to the elimination ceremony tonight. If yours is silver or bronze, your safe."

Eddie: "Wait, there would be 2 people left over without tickets"

Chris: "I'm getting to that! If yours is gold you get immunity and a secret reward. The better your ticket, the harder it is to get"

Kanta: "so… when does the challenge start?"

Chris: "Ready set go!"

Contestants: start running off

Ferris wheel

You see Zakk, Frankie, and Eddie run up to the Ferris wheel

Frankie: sees a gold ticket at the top

Zakk: "how are we supposed to get that?"

Frankie: "I am so on it!" starts climbing the structure

Eddie: "I've got a better idea" goes to control panel. Presses button too start ride but it doesn't work. "Damn" opens main frame. Starts fixing wheel

Food Court

You see RJ, Bri, and Kanta

Bri: "could Chris have hidden a ticket here"

Kanta: "Knowing him, he would've"

RJ: eyes widen. Jumps in trash can

Kanta: "What are you doing?"

RJ: "I found a ticket!"

Bri: "Good for You"

RJ: "Um… can you girls help me out?"

Bri: "Fine"

Me: "No! He should learn to do stuff himself!"

Bri: "Just 'cuz you're the author doesn't mean I have to do what you say!"

Bri and Kanta: each grab a leg and pull.

RJ's PJ bottoms come off reveling boxers

RJ: "did my pants come off?"

Kanta: "yes" blushes

Bri: blushes and covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing

RJ: "Don't look!"

C

Kanta: Ha ha ha ha! I can't believe RJ's pants came off!" pauses "A ticket!" tips camera down to get ticket "Darn, it's blue"

FUZZ

Bri: "Why's the camera tipped down?" the camera is pointed towards Bri's feet

End C

Tee cups

You see Vampire, Jake, Fay, and Theo. The teacups are in full motion.

Fay: walks to control panel and presses button to stop tee cups. Doesn't work. "There's no way I can get across"

Jake: "no dip, Sherlock"

Theo: "So, then, how do we cross?"

Fay: notices bars on the ceiling "Guys, look at the ceiling"

Jake: "Sherlock, you're a genius!"

Vampire: eyes widen

Theo: "I'll give you more pudding if you go get the tickets"

Vampire: "It's a deal!" jumps and grabs rungs. monkey bars over the tee cups "Yeah, 2 tickets!"

Jake: "come back over"

Vampire: comes back "a bronze, and a yellow"

Fay: "alliance, anyone?"

Jake: "in"

Theo: "in"

Vampire: "in"

Theo: "Fay gets the bronze one 'cuz a lot of people want her out"

Vampire: "I'll take the yellow one"

Theo: "okay" gives tickets "we need 2 more"

C

Fay: "I've got them right where I want them" rubs hands together evily

End C

Roller coaster

You see Trinity, Nico, Char, Scarlett, and Aly

Trinity: looks at the coaster that is in full motion accept for when it's accepting passengers "I'm not getting on that"

Nico: taps fingers together looking worried "I'd die"

Char: "I'll do it" sighs. Gets on coaster when the cart stops. Rides coaster through a bunch of twists and loops. Coaster slows down 'cuz it can't crash into the cart that's loading. reaches out of cart to grab 3 tickets. Ride goes back to start. Gets off. "I got 3 tickets; Bronze, red, and green."

Scarlett: "I declare char gets the bronze one.

Trinity: grabs the green one.

Aly: "Then I guess I got the red one"

Nico: "You no, neither of us have tickets."

Aly: "I'm feeling confident"

Ferris wheel

Frankie is still scaling it, Eddie is finishing fixing it.

Zakk: "wow, she can climb fast"

Eddie: "what did you expect? She seems to be the psychotic one" zaps "Yeah, I got it." Pushes button and Ferris wheel spins making Frankie climb in all directions.

Joshua: runs up and grabs gold ticket "see you next round!"

Eddie: "Come on!"

Frankie: falls off ferris wheel witch is still rotating "ow"

Eddie: grabs the other ticket from the wheel when it goes around "Here, you can have a blue one Frankie"  
Frankie: "cool, thanks, Ed Head"

C

Frankie: "I really wanted a blue ticket"

End C

Mary-go-round

Izzy: "step on up to win a ticket 3 tickets left!"

Oscar: is walking by and heres Izzy. Walks over "what color ticket?"

Izzy: "We have 3 tickets here! 1 silver, 1 green and 1 orange! First person to win this mini challenge I set up gets the silver ticket! The next 2 winners get a choice of orange or green! All you have to do is drink a cup of soda, then stay on the fuller speed marry go round for a minute!"

Oscar: "I'll go with coke"

Izzy: "not so fast! Chris chose out a soda for every one in advance! You get mountain dew!"

Oscar: "I can't have mountain dew. It makes me go crazy"

Izzy: "not crazier than chris! You're a chicken!"

Oscar: "am not!"

C

Izzy: "He is such a chicken. I'm gonna roll him in bread crumbs and bake him at 350 for an hour!"

End C

Tristan: "I'll do it if we can share the ticket"

Izzy: "chris said you and chicken have to share a ticket"

Tristan: 'drinks' a cup of mountain dew and gets strapped on the marry-go-round tight the marry go round starts and it goes really fast (faster than they're supposed to) he stayes on for the entire ride and gets the two a ticket "no problem" mountain dew came out his mouth

Izzy: "Gross! You threw up on my ride! You're so lucky chris said I couldn't throw you"

Food court

RJ: "Seriously! Don't look!"

Kanta: "sorry, it's not our fault you wear PJs" still giggling

Luke: walks in "wow" eyes widen

Bri: "can you get RJ out of the trash can?"

Kanta: "yeah"

Luke: "sure" goes to RJ grabs his ankles and pulls him out.

RJ: quickly puts his pants on "Thanks"

Luke: "no problem… what's that in your hand?"

Bri: "He found a ticket"

RJ: "yeah, orange"

Kanta: "I found one in the confessionals. Do you have yours, luke"

Luke: "no" points "I'm just gonna go win one from Izzy"

Bri: "What!" runs in direction that luke pointed

Marry go round

Izzy: "step on up, 2 tickets left!"

Luke: "Okay, I'm in"

Izzy: "you have to drink a cup of coke!"

Bri: "Me too!"

Izzy: "You get pepsi!"

Bri and Luke: drink there sodas them successfully complete the challenge

Izzy: "pick a ticket!"

Luke: "orange"

RJ: well at least the person I have to share a room with isn't a jerk"

Izzy: "and the girl gets green!"

C

Izzy: "that girl is a cow. I'm gonna grill her! And for the German kid… weeeeeeeell… I don't know how to cook fish"

End C

Everyone else ends up getting tickets.

Elimenation ceremony

Chris: "finally, you've all gotten your tickets. I'm missing out on my beauty sleep. What'd you guys get"

Fay: "Bronze"

Tristan: "We got silver, dude"

Bri: "green"

Zakk: "silver"

Aly: "red"

Trinity: "green"

Frankie: "BLUE!"

Char: "bronze"

Nico: "gold"

Kanta: "blue"

RJ: "orange"

Vampire: "yellow"

Scar: "purple"

Eddie: "Purple

Joshua: "Gold"

Jake: "yellow"

Theo: "red"

Luke: "orange"

Chris: "those of you with the same colors will share a room. The voting divices are under your seats. Select the person you want to send home. Remember, you can't vote for Fay, Oscar, Zakk, Char, Nico, or Joshua. Vote now"

Everyone: votes

Chris: "the 2 of you who do not receive a thing of cotton candy will be sent home."

Scarlett: "wait… 2?"

Chris: "cotton candy goes to… Scarlett, Frankie, Theo, Vampire, Jake, RJ, Kanta, Aly, and Trinity." Throws them all popcorn.

Eddie, Bri, and Luke are left.

Chris: "the last cotton candy goes to…"

Lots of suspense

Chris: "Bri"

Bri: "Yes!"

Eddie: "What!"

Luke: "Why'd you guys vote me off!"

Chris: "Sorry you 2. They voted, they hate you."

Nico: "don't worry, I don't hate you guys"

Chris: gets Eddie and Luke in a roller coaster cart. "The coaster will go up and shoot off a ramp"

Eddie: "Is that safe?"

Chris: "we have a landing pad" starts coaster "or at least I think we do"

Earlier

Theo: "We need to get Luke out as soon as possible, nice guys always make it far. Take Owen for example"

C  
Theo: "Plus, I took his wallet" holds up a leather wallet

End C

Jake: "Agreed"

Vampire: "I'll agree if you give me another cup of pudding"

Theo: "Fine"

Fay: "I don't know… he's kinda cute"

Theo: "Fay!"

Fay: "Okay, okay, I'll vote for Luke

Other place

Bri: walks over to RJ and Kanta "Wanna make an alliance?"

Kanta: "The 3 of us, in an alliance? That sounds fun"

RJ: "sure"

Bri: "Lets vote out Eddie"

RJ: "why?"

Bri: "He's smart, he might make it far"

C

Bri: "I'm gonna take out the stronger players first. That way I have no competition later

End C

Chris: "That's the end of our first episode. Find out who goes home on the next episode of… TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK"

Credits

Sorry to the creators of Luke and Eddie. I really didn't want anyone to go home but someone had to. Please don't stop reading.

Also, I need some OCs to host the aftermath show. I might still choose some of the characters that have already been submitted, but I want more of a veriety.

Here's the requirement form for the new characters

Form

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Hair:

Eyes and glasses:

Skin and Piercings:

Clothes:

Bathing suit:

Allergies:

Medical Conditions:

Thanks for reading – The Dragon 1000


	5. Bee Hunting

I have some quick things to say before the chapter starts. First if anyone hasn't already noticed, 'C' means confessionals. Second, I need challenge ideas. Not the obvious things like roller coasters but things that aren't always seen at an amusement park like a mirror maze. Lastly, you guys can PM me if you think your character isn't acting the way that they're supposed to or to give suggestions for your characters.

Chris: "last time, on total drama amusement park, you met our 18 contestants, they found out about the place, then immediately competed in a challenge. They scrambled around to try and find tickets. Joshua and Nico ended up getting the gold" Shows video of Joshua grabbing ticket from the ferris wheel. You see a video of Nico taking a ticket from chef's hat. "What evil challenge do I have in store for them today? What am I going to give the gold ticket finders? Will Luke ever get his wallet back? Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"

Theme Song

Gold room

Joshua: walks in "Nice room. 'bet this cost Chris a lot of money" the room had gold colored walls

Nico: walks in "No. It's just paint. Chris is cheap."

Joshua: takes off shoes walks in direction of a bed "What do you think Chris'll give us" a loud bang. He hops up and down on one foot holding his other foot in his hands. "Ow! I stubbed my f***ing toe!"

Nico: covers ears "don't say that!"

Joshua: has one eye closed in pain "Sorry about the swear. I didn't know you were so uptight about it."

Nico: "no the other word"

Joshua: "What… toe?"

Nico: "Stop saying it!"

Silver room

Oscar: walks in "Hmmm"

Tristan: "Silver is a bad color man!"

Oscar: "don't be so rude"

Zakk: walks in "I can't believe I have to share a room with you 2" face palms "I got right bed, next to bathroom"

Oscar: "I guess we share a bed"

Tristan: "No way am I sharing a bed with you! Your sleeping on the floor!"

Bronze room

Fay: hobbles in "Nice room"

Char: walks in "Yeah, it's okay"

Fay: "do you think Luke should've gone home?"

Char: "I don't see why he shouldn't"

C

Fay: looking sad "I feel really bad about sending Luke home. He was such a nice guy."

End C

Red room

Aly: Walks in "It would've been funny if Scarlett got this room

Theo: walks in "Yeah sure"

C

Theo: "I dislike the fact that I didn't get in a room with any of my alliance members"

End C

Orange room

RJ: walks in "A room all to my self" lays on bed and goes to sleep

Yellow room

Vampire: walks in. he sighs happily "yellow… the color of piss."

Me: "That's… that's disturbing"

Vampire: really nervously "Did I say piss? 'cuz I coulda sworn I said lemonaid. Yeah! I said lemonaid!"

Jake: walks in "lemonaid what" looks around room "oh"

Vampire: "so your jake… and I'm jake…"

Jake: "so this must be…"

Both: "A Jake room!" try to high 5 eachother but miss and nock eachother out with a slap to the face 'cuz they're so tired

Green room

Trinity: walks in and lays on bed

Bri: walks in "come on, you barely say anything!"

Trinity: "No thanks" closes her eyes

Bri :sighs angrily

Blue room

Frankie: runs in and starts jumping on a bed "woo-hoo! Yeah! Go blue room, go!"

Kanta: walks in "You are so annoying"

Frankie stops jumping and bows "thank you my fellow blue roomer"

Purple room

Scarlett: walks in "Finnaly I get to sleep!"

Next morning in food court

People are eating breakfast

Chris: "good morning contestants! Today you will be competing in a challenge"

Zakk: "this soon?"

Chris: "yes. But don't worry, it's a reward challenge"

Scarlett: "good"

Chris: "sometimes theme parks have problems. And since this is a new amusement park, the exterminator wasn't called yet"

Chef: "I thought you said you were doing this challenge 'cuz you didn't want to pay the exterminator!"

Chris: eyes chef angrily "So for today's challenge you will be hunting bees!"

Aly: "I'm allergic to bees!"

Char: "you hven't even split us up into teams yet"

Chris: "I know, you did!"

RJ: "so your saying our room mates are our allies? That is so not fair!"

Chris: "yeah. I know, right? Which ever 2 teams kill the most nests get an advantage in the next challenge. Joshua, Nico, since you 2 got gold tickets I need to see you"

Other place

Chris: "you 2 get golden season passes"

Joshua: "What are those?"

Chris: "you can use these if you get voted out. It gives you a free pass right back into the game. The person with the next highest number of votes gets eliminated. Your not allowed to tell anyone about these"

Back at food court

Chris: "every team gets a thing that blows smoke at the bees to knock them out. This challenge starts… now!"

Everyone starts running accept RJ. Bri and Kanta are in the back.

RJ: "wait"

Bri and Kanta: stop

Kanta: "What?"

Bri: "don't help us right now. We're not on the same team"

Trinity: looks back at the 3. She grabs Frankie's arm to stop her. She points to the 3

Frankie: nods "come on Kanta!" runs up and grabs Kanta's arm and starts pulling her.

Kanta : "I guess I'm going"

Bri: starts leaving

Trinity: goes over to wear chef cooks(chef is still there) she points the bellow up and blows smoke. Bees fall to the ground

Chef: "so that's where those were coming from"

Trinity: "bugs like bad smells" she leaves

Chef: "well that's very smart of you. Wait… WHAT?" he throws his knife at trinity but misses her head by a foot

Trinity: looks scared. She runs away

Bri and the blue team leave too

RJ: "any chance there's another hive here?"

Chef: "probably, I'm still getting' stung" he swats his side

RJ: puffs smoke all over the place

Water park

Izzy: "come to the water slides to kill nests!"

Zakk: "How are bees supposed to build nests in water slides?"

Izzy: "you should ask Chris how he… I mean, the bees built them. These nests are extra big so they count for 5 nests"

Tristan: "what do we do to kill them?"

Zakk, Tristan, and Oscar come back in a few minutes with there swimsuits on. Zakk wore red and black trunks, Oscar wore dark blue trunks, and Tristan wore black trunks.

Zakk and Oscar walk up to 2 different water slides.

Izzy: "hold on! To make it fair, a team can only go down 1 water slide!"

Zakk: "he can go"

Izzy: "nope! The chicken stays up here" she pushes Zakk down with his bellow

Zakk: "aaaaaaaaaah!" he puffs smoke. Smoke comes out of both ends of the water slide. He comes out the end successful "got it!"

Nico and Joshua run up. Nico wore swimshorts and a bikini top and Joshua worewhite trunks with criss-crossed roses on the side.

Nico: rases her hand "I'm going!" she jumps in the slide

Joshua: "Yeah! Own that slide!"

The other people: stare at him blankly

Joshua: "what?"

Nico: goes down the slide

Joshua: "wait!" face palm "she forgot the bellow"

A giant bee hive came out the other end and fell in the water followed by Nico who was getting chased by bees

Nico: "I'm good!"

C

Nico: itching herself "no I'm not"

End C

Ferris Wheel

Theo, Aly, Char, and Fay are already there. Vampire, and jake run up.

Vampire: "hey"

Theo: "hi"

Char: "What are you 2. You're acting like you've known each other for years"

Fay: "They met 2 days ago, They can't be friends?"

Aly: "seriously Char, why can't they"

Jake: "yeah!"

Me: "Yeah!"

Vampire: "Hey! Your only supposed to talk once in each episode!"

Me: "Okay, I didn't know"

Vampire: "That was 3!"

Me: "sorry"

Vampire: "4!"

Me: "Okay, I'll…"

Vampire: "That's f***ing it!" he beats me up.

Char: takes one of Fay's crutches and throws it at me and misses. She takes the other, Fay falls to the ground, Char throws the other crutch and hits me in the head

Theo: "Fay!" he helps Fay up.

Vampire: helps Theo

Jake: "I'll get the crutches!" gets crutches and gives them to Fay

Fay: "Thanks guys"

C

Char: "They seem shifty. I've got to keep an eye on those 4. Either they have an alliance, or all those guys like Fay"

FUZZ

Aly: "There's something more than just friendship floating around Vampire and Theo"

End C

Some place in the park I havn't mentioned yet

Scarlett is looking around

C

Scarlett: "not having a team mate is hard. Not that I like Eddie… but I don't have anyone to help me"

End C

At a vender with soda

Aly: "why are we here"

Theo: "bees like sugar, so I figure theres got to be a nest in the soda machine"

Aly: "no way! I'm allergic to bees!"

Theo: "come on, Aly, I'm gonna open the cover on this and if the bees get ticked off spray the bellow"

Aly: "okay" readys the bellow

Theo: opens the machine. Bees swarm out and go for him.

Aly: uses the bellow but misses and only gets one bee. The bees go after her. Aly sceams and starts running

Theo: picks up the bellow and sprays all the bees "Aly are you okay?"

Aly: shakes her head "no…" She falls over"

Theo: "ALY!"

Commercial break

Aly gets wheeled into an ambulance

Chris: "Well… I guess that ends today's challenge"

Jake: "you couldn't have ended it before she got stung?"

Chris: "No. I was planning this" looks at camera "we can edit this, right?"

Camera man: "nope, this is live"

Chris: looks at Char

Char: "he not lying"

C

Char: "Yes he was"

End C

Chris: "The teams who get an advantage in the next challenge are… Silver team, and Green team!"

The two teams cheer (with an exception of Trinity)

Chris: "Bronze team… What the f***! You said you got 56 hives! I only put up 50!

Fay: looks at Char

Chris: "you 2 get a disadvantage in the next challenge"

Fay: looks at Char angrily. She stamps her crutch on Chars foot

Char: "ow!"

Wow! This chapter hurt my head. If you think I took a long time, its 'cuz I was playing guitar hero.

Also, I'm thinking about starting some couples soon. PM with an idea for your characters hook up


	6. Rollar Coasters Rule! barf

Chris: "Welcome back to total drama amusement park. Last time, our contestants competed for a reward by hunting bees. Nico got chased into water." You see a clip of Nico coming out of the water slide "Trinity got on chef's bad side" You see a clip of chef throwing his knife at Trinity "And Char ended up cheating her team into a disadvantage. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will puke? Find out right now on this episode of… TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"

Theme song

Food court

People are eating breakfast

Vampire: "Do you think its gonna be elimination or reward challenge today?"

Theo: "elimination, duh!"

Vampire: "If it's a reward, will you give me a total drama yum-yum happy go time candy fish tale?"

C

Vampire: "Man, that's a mouthful! Chris, you gotta shorten the name to total drama candy fish tales"

FUZZ

Chris: "Nope!"

End C

Theo: "I don't have any"

Vampire: "A candy bar?"

Theo: "deal" shakes johns hand

Jake: "It's kinda sad how Aly went"

Theo: "Yeah, and she was my room mate"

Fay: getting up in Theo's face "Which makes her your responsiblilty!"

Theo: "Yeah, Right…"

C

Char: "Theo and Fay are so into eachother"

FUZZ

Fay: "I bet someone just said I like Theo. That's just how I'm playing it. I personally am into Luke. Wait! Is he gonna see this?"

End C

Chris: Enters the court "Hello contestants! Hope you al didn't eat a good breakfast, cause today's challenge is 'Ride with Pride'!"

Scarlett: "What is it?"

Chris: "Follow me!"

Rollar coaster

Chris: "all you have to do is ride this roller coaster and have your pride in tact by the end of the ride. And by that I mean, don't barf"

RJ: "Any one want to go first?"

Everyone: "…"

Chris: "okay… I'll choose" thinks for a minute "five people to a cart… Theo, Scarlett, Zakk, Oscar, and RJ"

Zakk: "What about our advantage?"

Chris: "that comes in round 2"

The five mentioned by chris: get on ride. The ride goes. Scarlett vomits during a long drop, almost drowning in her vomit. RJ barfs in a loop, and when they are a the bottem of the loop the barf hits Oscar, in turn making him throw up.

Oscar: Looks tramatized

Chris: "Please remain in you seats until the ride comes to a complete stop" the cart stops "Okay, no get off!"

Everyone gets off accept oscar

Chef: grabs oscar off the ride

Zakk: "To bad he got barfed on. I guess he's out"

Chris: "Actually, your both out. you were on the same team so neither of you were aloud to barf"

Zakk: "Way to go! You lost us the challenge before we got to use our advantage!"

Chris: "At least you still have _your_ pride"

Tristan: "Ha! Your covered in puke!"

Oscar: rubs Tristan in his puke hair "where can I take a shower?"

Chris: points "over there"

Tristan: "now I gotta take one to"

A moment later

Tristan: "NOT IN THE SAME SHOWER, DUDE!"

Oscar: "Sorry"

Joshua: "um…"

Chris: "Next 5 are… well we're gonna make it six… Fay, Char, Trinity, Bri, Frankie, and Kanta"

The 6 ride. Kanta barfs

Chris: "Blue team, your out"

Kanta: "Sorry, Frankie"

Frankie: "oh, don't worry, I didn't want to puke anyway"

C

Frankie: "I lied, I did want to puke. I'll get my revenge, Kanta! Oh wait, nevermind" she starts sticking her finger down her throat

End C

Chris: "Joshua, Nico, Vampire, Jake, Your up!"

The 4 ride. Vampire and Jake throw up.

Vampire: "Ow… I shouldn't have eaten that last pop tart"

C

Jake: tapping his chin "I wasn't counting, but I'm sure he had at least 15"

End C

Chris: "time for round 2!"

Bri: "What's our advantage?"

Chris: "I'm getting to that! For the rest of the rounds, you'll have to eat something before you get on the ride. Your advantage is you only have to eat half of your meals. But you can eat more if you want to be nice to the bronze team, 'cuz they have to eat what you don't finish!"

Char: "Oh, come on!"

Table

Chris: "your first food is a hamburger! Dig in!"

Joshua, Nico, Char, Fay, and Theo wolf down their burgers. Bri and Trinity eat half of theirs.

Chris: "Char and Fay, Heres seconds!" gives them the extras

Fay: "can we cut the bite marks off?"

Chris: "Sorry, bite marks and all"

Fay: "I'm not eating it"

Char: "you're going to eat it"

Fay: "no!"

C

Fay: "as much as I want immunity, I want Char out of this game"

End C

Chris: "I guess you two are out"

Rollar coaster (oscar and Tristan are back)

Tristan: "don't ever think like that again"

Oscar: "I said sorry"

Chris: "Now, you five, get on!"

The 5 ride. Nico vomits

Nico: looking green and covering her mouth rushes to the bathroom

C

Izzy: "I just took Owen on a romantic dinner for 2 and after that he went in the bathroom that that girl went in. Poor whale. You know, I don't know how to cook whale either. I gotta start adding things to my cook book."

FUZZ

Nico: holding her nose "Oh my god! Who went in there, Owen? It smelled so bad I went to the water park to puke instead. I hope we don't have a challenge there soon"

End C

Table

Chris: "Now you each get a funnel cake!" gives it to them "Chow down!"

They all eat their required food

Rollar Coaster

Chris: "Get on!"

The 3 ride. Theo vomits

Bri: "Yeah!" offers a high 5 to Trinity

Trinity: returns it lightly "woo"

C

Bri: "Yeah! From the bottem to the top!" does a weird little dance

End C

Elimination Ceremony

Chris: "You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. The person who does not receive cotton candy will be immediately sent home. Bri and Trinity, your safe with imunity." Gives them cotton candy "Zakk, Scarlett, Nico, Jake, Frankie, Kanta, RJ, Theo, and Vampire." Gives them cotton candy. Char, Oscar, and Fay are left. "The next person to get cotton candy is… Fay" gives her cotton candy "The last thing of cotton candy goes to… Char"

Char: "yes"

Fay: "What!"

Char: "ha!"

Oscar: sighs

Tristan: "Ha! You got voted off!"

Chris: "Your going to. You're his puppet"

Tristan: "I already said I'm a hunk!"

Zakk: "can they just go already?"

Chris: "Get on the cart"

Tristan: "can I say one more thing?"

Chris: "Fine, make it quick"

Tristan: "Char, could I have a kiss before I go?"

Char: "What the f*** is wrong with you?"

Tristan: "Is that a yes?"

Char: "NO!"

Earlier

Fay, Theo, Jake, and Vampire are there

Theo: "who are we gonna vote off?"

Fay: "Char, I'm sick of her"

Theo: "Then its agreed? We vote off Char"

Other place

Zakk goes to Trinity

Zakk: "Can you help me vote off Oscar"

Trinity: nods

Trinity goes to Bri

Trinity: "Zakk wants to vote out Oscar"

Bri: "okay… I'll vote for him too"

Bri goes to RJ and Kanta

Bri: "we're gonna vote out Oscar"

RJ: "Okay… Why?"

Kanta: "He's annoying, that's why"

C

Bri: "sure Oscars not strong, but he is annoying"

End C

Other place

Oscar goes to Char

Tristan: "Can I go on a date with you?"

Oscar and Char: "what?"

Char: slaps oscar

Oscar: "what was that for?"

Char: "You're the puppet master!"

Oscar: looks angry "why did you want to talk to me?"

Char: "I need you vote to get rid of Fay"

Tristan: "Why you votin' for Fay?"

Oscar: "Yeah, she on your team"

Char: "She threw today's challenge"

Tristan: "really? How far did it go?"

Char: Growls

Oscar: "We'll vote with you"

Present time

Chris: "well, that concludes today's episode. Will Zakk make it on his own? Will Char ever get a friend? Will I ever stop asking these random and pointless questions?"

Tristan from the background: "Probably not!"

Chris: starts ride "Find out next time on…"

Vampire: runs on screen then back off to behind the camera. He beats me up

Chris: "what are you doing?"

Vampire: "he has to talk once and only once in each episode"

Me: "okay, okay I'll talk once and only once!"

Vampire: "there, that wasn't so hard"

Chris: "anyway, where was I… Oh, yes! On TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"

How do you like that chapter? Tell me if its too short. Also, Tell me if you noticed any couples 'cuz I'm gonna really introduce them (or at least one) next chapter.

I know that the creator of Char had this challenge idea, but I already thought of it and was going to do it today anyway. I'd like it if you keep sending in challenge ideas


	7. Update 1

Um…

Hey, its me!

Theres a couple of things I'd like to point out.

First, At the ending authors notes I said that Char's creator sent in the idea for a roller coaster challenge. I was wrong… It was actually Bri's creator.

Also, you might have noticed the name John in my last chapter. John is my brother and he sent in Vampire but I'm just so used to his name. If you see the name john again it is supposed to mean Vampire.

Don't go posting rude reviews 'cuz I accepted my bros character. I'm not playing favorites. Vampire might go next. He might win. He might go anywhere in between, but I'm not playing favorites

By the way, keep on sending me challenges.

And… tell me if you think I should make every one go into 2 teams or go straight to every man for themselves

By

―The Dragon 1000


	8. Water logged: part 1

Thank you guys for sticking threw this story with me

Chris: "Last time on total drama amusement park; the 15 contestants competed in a roller coaster themed challenge were they had to not barf for as long as they could. RJ puked on Oscar" you see a clip of barf falling on Oscar's head "and Nico puked in the water" you see a clip of Nico barfing "aaaaaw… cute. In the end, Oscar ended up getting the boot. 14 contestants are left, who will go home tonight, on TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"

Theme song

Food court

Scarlett: brushes her teeth vigorously

C

Scarlett: "I still can't get the taste of vomit out of my mouth" brushes teeth

End C

Chris: "Good morning contestants! Go get you swim suits on 'cuz todays challenge is at the water park"

C

Nico: face palms

End C

Gold room

Joshua: walks out of the bathroom in his bathing suit and sees Nico while she's changing into her bathing suit

Nico: "oh my god!" jumps behind a bed

Joshua: shields his eyes "Why didn't you wait to change in the bathroom?"

Nico: "I don't know… say something to make me feel less embarresed"

Joshua: "um… You have a cute butt"

Nico: "wow that works so much"

Water park

Chris: "this competition is a three part challenge, but beware! One part is a trick and whichever teams don't fall for the trick get that round's points. Am I clear"

Some people: nod

Other people: yes

Chris: "good! The first part of the challenge is to hop over the stepping stone in the water"

Theo: "really? That's it?" jumps on a stepping stone. It slips out from under him and he falls in the water

Chris: "first of all… ouch! Second, the challenge hasn't started yet"

Theo: "Come on!"

Chris: "you have half an hour to come up with a strategy with your team mate to get you across"

Later

Chris: "Time's up! Time to start the challenge! Gold team, your first!"

Nico: gets on first stepping stone. The stone wobbles. "this is hard" she crawls to the next one, etc. and makes it across

Joshua: "my turn" gets on first stone but falls off "damn!"

Chris: "sorry Joshua"

Nico: "I guess we don't get any points"

Chris: "actually, since you made it across, your team still gets one point"

RJ: "hows that fair for us?"

Chris: "if you're a one person team, you are worth 2 points"

Zakk: "that's better"

Chris: "yellow team"

Vampire: (he's wearing navy blue trunks with a neon green stripe across the top)"I so got this" jumps on the first stone. It wobbles a little. "ha, this is easy" he leaps to the next to the next one but misses and lands on his…

Me: "ow… I'm sure you just hurt every man watching this show"

Vampire: he sounds like he's in pain "thanks for talking" he slides off and falls in the water

Jake: (he's wearing black trunks with red stipes on either side) "I'm up" he easily jumps across the stones without hesitating

Kanta: "were'd you learn to do that?"

Jake: "What can I say… I'm a skater"

Chris: "purple"

Scarlett: (she's wearing a black and red stiped halter bikini) she gets on the first stone and falls off

Chris: "orange"

RJ: (he's wearing black and silver trunks and black flip-flops) he gets on the first stone then purposely walks right into the water "my bad"

C

RJ: "I might as well throw the challenge, no one's targeting me"

End C

The others go

Chris: "Well… let's see if I can remember who got points…Gold, 1; yellow, 1; purple, 0; orange, 0; green, 2; silver,2; red, 2; blue, 1; bronze, 0"

Char: "what! But I made it across!"

Chris: "yeah, but Fay didn't even try which subtracts a point"

Fay: smirks

Commercials

Chris: "time for part 2! It's a swim race! Everyone, get to your designated lane. Scarlett, RJ, Char, and Fay don't compete"

Everyone goes to their lanes

Bri: "how long is this pool?"

Chris: "100 yards…"

Bri: "that's a good distance"

Chris: "…against a current"

Some people: "aaaaaaaawe"

Chris: "you have to get to the other side and ring your buzzer before 2 minutes is up… ready?...

Nico: her eyes widen

C

Nico: "this is the trick challenge, that's the pool I barfed in"

End C

Chris:…set?..."

Nico: holds her hand in front of Joshua to stop him

Trinity: notices this and tries to make Bri not jump in

Theo: sees them and stands straight instead of a ready-to-dive posision

Chris: "GO!"

Everyone accept Nico, Joshua, Trinity, and Theo jump in

Bri to Trinity: "jump in!"

Trinity: shakes her head

Bri: "Trinity!"

Trinity: flips off Bri

Bri: gapes

C

Bri: "She's got problems"

End C

Bri: starts swimming

2 minutes later

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Chris: "let's see the results. Ah… what the heck? Gold and red teams have 4 points and are going to the tie breaker challenge"

Zakk: "but we got to the buzzer!"

Chris: "This was the trick challenge… Nico barfed in this pool yesterday"

A lot of people: "gross!" they go to take showers

Last part

Chris: "the last part of the challenge is the water slides. Who ever can get down the slides the fastest and ring their buzzer wins the challenge for their team"

Theo: "they have 2 people on their team and I'm just me. How is that fair?"

Chris: "Why does every one like interrupting me? Gold team, choose one of your members to compete"

Joshua: "Nico"

Chris: "okay… get to a water slide."

Nico and Theo go to their water slides

Chris: "GO!"

They go down their water slides. Theo is heavier so he starts to speed up. Theo gets to the bottom first and sprints to his buzzer. He rings it about when Nico gets to the bottom of her slide.

Nico: "darn"

Chris: "okay… I want this next vote to be interesting. You guys are going to vote right now!"

Commercials

Chris: "you've all cast your vote and made your decisions. The person who does not receive a cotton candy will be riding the coaster of losers home tonight. Cotton candy goes to… Theo, Joshua, Bri, RJ, Scarlett, Vampire, Jake, Nico, Frankie, Zakk, Trinity, and Kanta. The last cotton candy goes to…"

Lots of suspence

Chris: "Fay"

Char: "what! This is an out rage! Recount, Chris!"

Chris: "sorry, 8 votes you says your out"

Char: angrily grunts

Chris: "and Fay, your docter wants to see you. There's a car waiting outside the park"

Fay: "thanks"

Chris: "What does the doc want Fay for? Why is Scarlett still tasting vomit?" you see Scarlett in the backround brushing her teeth "What is next for the remaining 13 contestants? Find out at least one of these answeres on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"


	9. Water logged: part 2

Chris: "last time on total drama amusement park; our 14 park dwellers competed in the water park through 3 challenges. First they had to jump across some… cranky stepping stone" shoes a clip of Vampire landing on his crouch. Shows a clip of Theo faceplanting a stone. "then they competed in a swim race. Actually, it was a trick challenge. Nico barfed in that pool" shoes clip of Nico barfing in the pool. You see a clip of people being grossed out. "And for the third part, it came down to a test of weight between Theo and Nico" you see a clip of Theo speeding down the slide "in the end, Theo got imunity, and Char got sent home. 13 are left. Who will be voted out tonight, on TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"

Theme song

The contestants: start walking away from Chris

Chris: "Hey! It's time for today's second challenge!"

Bri: "2 challenges in one day? You can't give us a break, can you?"

Chris: "no. for the 2nd part, all you guys have to do is stay on you logs for as long as you can. Last person still on the log gets immunity for their team. Go to your logs. Right now the logs are set to not wobble. After the challenge starts they can spin freely"

Fay: "can I still go? My doc needs me"

Chris: "no. you can after this challenge"

Fay: sighs

Everyone gets on their logs

Chris: "lets make this challenge a little interesting"

DING DING

Scarlett: "was that…"

Chris: "yes! The song bell!"

RJ: "so we're gonna be singing every episode now?"

Chris: "no. only when I get bored"

RJ: sighs

Chris: "this challenge starts… now!"

Jake and Zakk: " We're standing on these logs here. Standing here's so lame. "

Vampire: " I feel like an idiot… for joining this game "

Joshua: " man, you're an idiot. That is just a fact "

Nico: " but he's nothing compared to this stupid balancing act! "

RJ: " what are we doing… pleasing Chris's needs? "

Scarlett: " We're acting stupid… that's what he pleads! "

Kanta: running on her log which is spinning out of control " I don't want to stand here… and try not to fall "

Trinity: " actually your gonna… ow! Crash and burn. That's all "

Kanta: falls off her log backward and hits her head on RJ's log which cuases it to spin and RJ falls off

Joshua and Bri: " We're standing on these logs here. Standing gets us bored "

Fay: " well how about I push and shove? " she pushes Jake and Bri off " that should excite you more "

Zakk: " well what if I do that? Would you find it fun? "

Frankie: "I would! today it sounds like the only thing the one "

Vampire and Theo: " we're standing on these logs here. They really get us down "

Nico: " if we fall… we should try not to drown " falls off

Vampire: " everybody knows that. Don't be an $$ "

Joshua: " uh, guys… I think I've got intestinal gas " Joshua farts and everyone else falls off. "wow, I didn't think it would smell that bad."

Chris: "and gold team is the winner!"

Nico: runs up and hugs Joshua "yay!"

Joshua: hugs Nico back with one arm and raises the other arm in the air "woo-hoo!"

Joshua and Nico both notice what their doing and stop

Chris: "You've got a few minutes before elimination to decide who your voting for"

Elimination ceremony

Chris: "you've all cast your votes and made your decisions. The person…

Bri: "just give us the cotton candy already!"

Frankie: "you just sounded like a 3 year old having a tantrum 'cuz no one wouldgive them cotton candy"

Bri: "what!"

Chris: "what ever. Cotton candy goes to Joshua, Nico, Bri, Frankie, Vampire Trinity, Kanta, Zakk, RJ, Fay, and Theo." Gives them cotton candy "the last cotton candy goes to…"

Suspence

Suspence

Suspence

Chris: "Jake"

Jake: smiles

Scarlett: frowns and gets on the coaster of losers

Earlier

Fay, Theo, Vampire, Jake

Jake: "really, Theo, why are we voting off Scarlett?"

Theo: "She's an inspirational person, she'll stop whoever's in her alliance from quitting"

Jake: "what if we pull her into our alliance?"

Fay: "too risky"

Other place

Bri, Kanta, RJ

Bri: "You want to know why we're voting out Jake?"

Kanta: "yeah"

Bri: "He's getting too closely connected to Vampire. We don't want them forming an alliance"

Present time

Chris: "so there you have it. Part 2 of the 'water logged challenge! What will happen to the contestants next? Who's going home? Will…"

Scarlett: "Could you start the ride before you ask the questions?"

Chris: starts ride "tune in next time for another dramatic episode of; TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"

For those of you who hadn't noticed, this episode took place right after Char left. Tell me if I left anyone out of the song.

Again, I need challenge ideas. Keep sending them in.

The next episode will be an after math episode so I need ideas for secret clips. The hosts will be 2 OCs I make.

The after math after that will be after another 6 people leave. Then, the one after that will be when it gets to the final 2

Thanks for reading

-the dragon 1000


	10. Aftermath 1

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was sick this week

* * *

?girl? and ?boy?: "Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK AFTERMATH!"

Theme song

?girl?: "welcome back to TDAP Aftermath"

?boy?: "we're you hosts"

?girl?: "I'm Lexie…"

?boy?: "…and I'm Austin"

Lexie had milk chocolate brown hair that she had up in a pony tail. She was slightly tanned and wore a hot pink spaghetti strap top with jeans the went to her ankles and white tennis shoes.

Austin also had slightly tanned skin. His hair was dirty blonde, shaggy, and went to his mid-neck. He wore a red T shirt with short jeans and black converse.

Lexie: "our 1st guest is one of the 1st voted off. Here he is; Luke"

Luke: walks in smiling and waving to the camera "nice to meet you" He sits down and shakes Austin's hand

Austin: "good to meet you, too. So, Luke, how do you feel being one of the first contestants voted off?"

Luke: "it's kind of saddening that I was the first voted off, but I'm just happy I got on the show"

Lexie: "your definetly in a good mood for someone that got voted out by someone who was crushing on them"

Austin: "looks like it's time to see some clips"

The camera goes to the screen

C

Char: "Theo and Fay are so into eachother"

FUZZ

Fay: "I bet some one just said I like Theo. That's just how I'm playing it. Personaly, I'm into Luke"

Another clip

Fay: "do you think Luke should've gone home?"

Another clip

C

Fay: "I feel really bad about sending Luke home"

End clips

Austin: "she really digs you"

Luke: "I had know idea. And truthfully, I kinda liked her too"

Lexie: "I bet no one saw that coming"

DING

Austin: "well, that's all the time we have for you, Luke"

Lexie: "Give it up one last time for Luke!"

The crowd cheers as Luke walks off stage.

Lexie: "now it's time for our next guest, Eddie!"

Eddie walks in looking bored

Austin: "Hey, Ed, how do you think you got eliminated first?"

Eddie: "It was definitely my brains. Someone didn't want strong competitors to deal with"

Lexie: "wow, you are so right"

The camera goes to the screen

C

Bri: "my strategy is to take out the stronger competitors first"

End clip

Austin: "how do you feel about that?"

Eddie: "I feel shocked. That was my strategy too"

DING

Austin: "well, your times up"

Lexie: "By, Eddie"

Eddie: "by" walks away

Lexie: "Her's our next guest, Aly!"

Nobody comes

Lexie: puts her hand to the earphone on her ear. "uh huh… okay… we forgot… Um… Aly is still in the hospital"

Austin: "Oh"

Lexie: "Well, on to our next contestant, Oscar"

No one comes

Austin: "what's with all these people not being here?"

Lexie: "well, I guess we're gonna end it here"

Back stage

Char: "F*** it"

Scarlett: "you've got to stop swearing. You got eliminated fair and square"

Char: "F*** off!"

Scarlett: "now you're just being mean"

Char: "I said F*** OFF!"

On set

Some one back stage: "F*** OFF!"

Lexie: "Is this a live recording?"

Austin: "I think it is"

Lexie: "oh, that's really bad"

Austin: "That's all for now"

Lexie: "we'll see you next time on…"

Austin and Lexie: "TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK AFTERMATH!"

* * *

Have you noticed my chapters are getting shorter? Come on, people! I need more challenge ideas. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do next but I'm thinking bumper cars or ski ball.

I also want to know who your person wants on their team. It's not a promise but I will recommend it.


	11. Battle of the bumpiest, babie

I see no one has given me team suggestions so I'm gonna choose the teams.

Chris: "last time on total drama amusement park; our lucky number 13 contestants stayed in the water park to compete in a log challenge; who could stay on the longest? Also to their best of luck, they got to sing a song" shows when the song bell happened "and for no apparent reason, Scarlett got the boot. Who will be voted out tonight? Find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"

Theme song

Food court

People are lined up for break fast

Fay: walks in with no crutches(she still has the knee brace)

Theo: "wow, you ditched the crutches"

Fay: "doc says I don't need 'em anymore"

Nico: "What's taking so long?"

Joshua: "I don't know"

Nico: turns around "are you looking at my butt again?"

Joshua: "No!"

Chris: "hello contestants!"

Bri: "where's breakfast?"

Chris: "none today, we need a lot of power for today's challenge and we have a small budget cut 'cuz of Kanta's injurie"

Kanta's head is wraped in bandages

C

Vampire: "no food? It's the end of the world!"

End C

Chris: "so we couldn't spare the power to run the ovens"

Vampire: "you don't need ovens to have cerial"

Chris: "we don't have cerial"

Jake: "poptarts?"

Chris: "ran out"

Zakk: "Ice?"

Chris: sighs "fine!"

A moment later when some people are chewing on ice

Chris: "are you all happy? Good. Where was I? oh yes! Today's challenge is bumper cars!"

Fay: "anything else special?"

Chris: "actually, yes!"

Fay: "great"

Chris: "congrats to the 12 of you, you've made gotten to the merge…"

Everyone: cheer in their own way

Chris: "into 2 teams"

Some people: "aw"

Chris: "pick two team captains they'll pick schoolyard style for their teams"

Joshua: "I'll do it"

Bri: "me to"

Chris: "okay, Joshua, you stand over there and Bri, stand there. Ladies first"

Bri: "hmmm… I choose RJ"

Chris: "okay Joshua's turn"

Joshua: "Nico"

Nico: sighs

Bri: "Kanta"

Joshua: "um… Jake"

Bri: "Zakk"

Joshua: "Trinity"

Bri: "not much of a choice… Frankie"

Fay: "Hey"

Frankie: "Woo-Hoo!"

Joshua: "Vampire"

Vampire: "Yeah!" high 5s Jake

Bri: "I got Theo"

Joshua: "Then I have Fay"

Fay: "chosen by defalt"

C

Theo: "I'm not on the same team as my alliance members. That's so going to make not getting voted out a lot harder

End C

Chris: "Bri's team, you are team Chris is super hot. And Joshua's team, you are team Chris is very hot."

Theo: "wow, how long did it take you to think of those?"

Bumper cars

The path was all twisty and turn-y

RJ: "Is this supposed to be 4D 'sonic the hedgehog'?"

Chris: "You might say that, we're not exactly doing bumper cars. This is another 3 part challenge."

Kanta: "what a surprise"

Chris: looks angry "first part is a crazy bumper race, second's a bumper obstacle course. Third's a tie breaker, it's like dodge ball. 'kay? Pick 3 people from you team to compete in the race. The other 3 will compete in the obstacle course"

Joshua: "Jake, Vampire, and Fay"

Fay: "what!"

Jake: "why?"

Joshua: "Jake, you ride a skate board, you could definetly get good on the turns. Fay, your brace would make changing speeds in the obstacal course really hard. And Vampire… well… your usually on a sugar rush"

Nico: "good reasoning"

C

Joshua: "I've always had good reasoning. But I still can't figure out why I didn't score that soccer team"

End C

Bri: "who's going to race?"

RJ: "I'll do it"

Bri: "good, that's 1, and I make 2"

Frankie: "I'm 3!" jumps up and down

Bri: "good"

The six are at the starting line

Chris: "ready?... set?... GO!" he waves a checkered flag

Jake: starts really slow. He starts to speed up. While everyone else crashes into the wall on the first turn, he easely glides through

Frankie: speeds in front of others accept Jake. They both go through a tunnel(I know bumper cars don't have tunnels but it sounds like fun), they go through a corkscrew, then a spiral. After the spiral, Frankie crosses the finish line first, closely followed by Jake, then Vampire, then Bri, then Fay, then RJ.

Fay: "yes, we won!"

Chris: "no you didn't. I don't play by whichever team crosses first. I play by whoever crosses first. So team Chris is super hot wins round 1!"

Chris is super hot: cheer

Chris: "time for round 2." The course was like the track but with tires, trash cans, and moving things on it. There was also a thin track making little room for error there. Trinity, Joshua, Zakk, Nico, Theo, and Kanta wait at the starting line.

Chris: "GO!"

They race off.

Joshua: During the long, straight path "Nico"

Nico: "what!"

Joshua: "I just wanted to say―"

Nico: looks at Joshua "not right now!" the turn comes and Nico is too distracted to notice it. Joshua turns but Nico crashes right into the tires on the sides and flies out of her bumper car and onto the pavment outside the arena onto the pavement. She skids on her arm.

Joshua: "Sorry!"

Nico: "tell that to my bloody arm!"

Just at that moment, Joshua crashes into a burning barrel. His car stops. bumper car blows up and Joshua's sent flying. Don't worry, he landed in the water park.

C

Trinity: face palms

End C

Zakk: "wow, he is so desperate." He hits a ramp and goes flying off the course "aaaaaah!"

Chris: "ow! I knew this stuff was gonna be funny"

C

Kanta: "wow, last night was so tiring. I kept waking up and couldn't fall back asleep"

End C

Kanta: falls asleep in the middle of the loop and her car stops so she falls to the bottom, blocking the path.

Trinity: runs into Kanta's car. She flies out and lands just past the finish line.

Chris: "and team I am very hot wins!"

Team Chris is very hot: cheer

Theo: "I was so close"

Chris: "round three time!"

Regular bumper cars

Chris: "remember I said it's bumper car dodge ball… if you get bumped, your out! No 'buts'! if you get bumped, the explosives on the bottom of your cars will set off. I know Joshua sure had fun with that

Joshua is sopping wet and Nico has bandages on her arm

Everyone waits for Chris to start. He doesn't say go.

Theo: "he is such an idiot!" starts his bumper car. He goes and smashes into Vampire and Joshua

Vampire and Joshua go sky high

Bri: "what the heck are you doing! He didn't say go!"

Chris: "actually, I did, five minutes ago, really really quietly"

Fay: "your such an a**h*le"

Chris: "wow, you are so not in next season!"

Fay: "wasn't planning on it" runs into Kanta who is still sleeping

Theo: hits Nico

Trinity: hits RJ

Frankie: hits Fay. She iedietly gets hit by Jake

Zakk: tries to hit Jake but misses and gets hit by Trinity

Bri: collides with Trinity who is also going for her. They both blow up

Theo and Jake are left.

Theo: "sorry about this." Tries to hit Jake but misses by a few inches.

Jake: turns really fast and rams Theo "say sorry to your team"

Chris: "Team I am very hot WINS! Man, I love that name"

Team Chris is very hot: cheer

Elimination ceremony

Chris: "you've all cast your votes and yada, yada, yada. Cotton candy goes to Bri, Zakk, RJ, and Theo." Gives them cotton candy. Kanta and Frankie are left. "the last cotton candy goes to…"

Suspence

Suspense

Suspense

Suspense

Chris: "Kanta"

Kanta: sighs in relief

Frankie: "Oh well… It was really fun bein' here you guys!" she throughs a smoke bomb and then sh'e magically on the roller coaster. "he, he he… Izzy taught me that trick"

Zakk: "just start the ride, Chris"

Chris: starts ride "will… dang, I forgot the pointless questions I was gonna ask! Um… see you next time on TOTAL DRAMA AMUSEMENT PARK!"

So that was the chapter. Man, this homework is really slowing me down.

Challenge idea's, please.

Plus, I want you guys tro vote on the next challenge! You know how sometimes band come to parks? I'm thinking a band challenge or skeeball. If your character's still in, tell me if they can play an instrument or sing, I am going to do the band challenge eventually.


	12. Update 2

Update!

I need to know if I can use real songs in the band chapter. Or do I have to make up more songs.

Also, I'd like it if you could tell me if your character's good at their instrument. I'm gonna do the band challenge next.

And, give me some song idea's if I can do real songs. I'm thinking _Freebird _by Lenared Skinard and_ Through the Fire and the Flames _by Dragon Force, but if you give me a better song (and by better I mean it has to be a popular song) I'll include that instead.

Laters

-The Dragon 1000


	13. I love Rock 'n' Roll!

Woo-Hoo! New chapter!

I'm doing the band challeng and I'm gonna use the songs that I suggested earlier. If you didn't tell me what instrument your character plays, I'm going to choose, but they might not be good at it though.

Hey, I need your opinion. Should I start typing in a regular book way, or should I keep script writing?

I'm gonna try regular writing to give you a taste of what it's like.

* * *

"Last time on total drama amusement park," Chris said at the entrance to the park, "Our twelve remaining contestants joined into two teams: team Chris is super hot, and team Chris is very hot! Joined into their teams, the contestants competed with a bumper war! Jake proved his pedal to the medal, but was still too slow for Frankie. Kanta ended up helping the other team, but she still didn't get voted out when Jake beat Theo in the bumper war! Instead, Frankie went home, even though she won round one. Who's going home tonight, on Total Drama AMUSEMENT PARK!"

You hear the theme song

Kanta walks over to Bri and RJ in the food court and says, "Thanks guys"

"No problem," RJ said, "I mean, you are in our alliance." He fist bumps Kanta.

In The confessionals: Bri says, "Those two are getting way too close. I have to break them up some how." The confessionals end.

Theo walks over. "Did I hear something about an alliance?"

"NO!" RJ said a little too quickly.

"I'm joining"

"Um… Okay"

In the comfessionals: Theo says, "An alliance of four on this team, and I have three members on their team, I've got this game in the bag. Zakk's gone." The confessionals end.

"Attention, all contestants!" Chris said, walking in, "today's challenge is based on the bands who go to amusement park to perform after dark. You must choose a song with your team and perform it tonight! Any song will work!"

Zakk shouts, "Dibs on lead!"

At team Chris is super hot's stage, Bri says, "so we know Zakk's got lead guitar, and I'm gonna take piano. Who else can play an instrument?"

"I can play harmonica," RJ said.

"I'll take drums" Theo says

"Kanta, I guess you the lead singer" Bri says.

Kanta sighed, "I thought that we could do _Freebird_"

"That's a great song, I'm with Kanta" Zakk agrees.

"Okay," Bri said, "RJ, you sing."

"Harmonica, hello?" RJ said rudely, "wind instrument!"

"Theo?"

"Drumming is a really exhausting art, my singing would get ruined."

"Fine! Zakk, you're singing! Period!"

"Then what's Kanta doing?" Theo asked.

"I'll take special effects," She answered.

"I don't think _Freebird_ uses special effects."

"Lighting?"

"Fine…"

At team Chris is very hot's stage, things were going a lot better.

"I can sing _Through the Fire and the Flames_ really well!" Vampire said, "Actually, it's the only song I can sing well, and I can't play any instruments… But I'll only do it if someone gives me some chocolate"

"Then I guess we're doing that song," Jake said, "Here. I'll take drums"

"I can play violin," Nico added.

"and I can play guitar" Joshua said quickly.

In the confessionals: Nico says, "he's trying to be like me a little too much. He chose an instrument similar to mine!" The confessionals end.

"Rhythm," Fay called.

"You got bass, Trinity?" Jake asked.

Trinity nods.

"Alright! Know we just gotta practice,"

After dark, when everyone had practiced, everyone went to team Chris is super hot's stage to hear them perform. Zakk has a three-neck guitar.

"Team I am super hunky hot," Chris announced, "time to heat this place up! Or cool it down… or what ever you doing. Wait… where's Kanta?"

"She's doing the lighting," Bri replied.

"lighting! Why didn't we think of that!" said Joshua, face palming several times.

"And… Start!" Chris shouted.

Zakk plays the beginning of the song with ease on the top neck of his guitar. When they get to the part in which is normally played by scraping the guitar pick along the strings, RJ plays with his harmonica, while Zakk switches to the bottom neck on his guitar to play bass.

Zakk sings, "_If I leave here tomorrow, would you still remember me? For I must be traveling on, now. 'Cause there's too many places I've got to see.  
But, if I stayed here with you, girl, things just couldn't be the same_

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird, now. And this bird, you'll cannot change! Oh, ooh, oh, ooh, oh, ooh, oh, ooh, oh!  
And the bird you cannot change! And this bird you cannot change! Lord knows, I can't change!  
Bye, bye, baby it's been a sweet love,Yeah. Yeah. Though this feeling I can't please don't take it so badly. 'Cause the Lord knows, I'm to blame. But, if I stayed here with you, girl, things just couldn't be the same.  
'Cause I'm as free as a bird now. And this bird, you'll cannot change Oh, ooh, oh, ooh, oh, ooh, oh, ooh, oh!  
And this bird you cannot change!  
And this bird you cannot change!_" Zakk switches to the middle neck of his guitar to play the acoustic part, "_Lord knows, I can't change!  
Lord help me, I can't change!  
Lord I can't change!  
Won't you fly high, free bird, yeah!_" Zakk switches back to the top neck on his guitar for the (really long) guitar solo. He doesn't miss a single note of the song. He plays the last acoustic part, then plays the end with the top neck.

"wow!" Chris said, "Great show! Let's head on over to team I'm very gorgeous hot's stage"

At their stage, the team gets ready to perform.

"Everyone good? Good! Begin!"

The song begins with Nico playing her violin for the intro. Everyone plays there respective parts with a few mess ups from Jake, Joshua, and Fay. Vampire begins the vocals as the instruments go quiet for short breaks, "_On a cold winter morning, in a time before the light, In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight._" The instruments begin to play again."_When the darkness has fallen down. and the times are tough alright, The sound of evil laughter falls… around the world tonight.  
Fighting hard fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore, The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shores.  
On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go. In fire and pain now once again we know!  
So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm.  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on.  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight, Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!  
So far away, we wait for the day, For the light source so wasted and gone!  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days. Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_" There is a little rhythm solo "_As the red day is dawning, and the lightning cracks the sky, They'll raise their hands to the heavens, above with resentment to their eyes._

_Running back through the mid morning light, there's a burning in my heart.  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars.  
In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time.  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight.  
And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality, All alone in desperation, now the time has come.  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind,  
Day after day this misery must go on!  
So far away, we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone!  
We feel the pain, of a lifetime lost in a thousand days.  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_" there is a really huge guitar solo in which some parts Nico plays her violin the replace scraping the guitar. The music goes quiet. "_Wha-oh-oh! Wha-o-oh! Wha-oh-oh-o-oh! Wha-oh-oh! Whao-o-oh! Whao-oh-oh-o―_Whao!" Vampire is hit by Izzy who was swinging from a chord above the stage.

"Ooh!" Chris said, with his signature someone's-in-pain face, "that's gonna leave a mark! Well, I guess we have our winners; Team I am super hot!" Their team cheers. "Team I am very hot, I'll see you at eliminations tonight!"

Later, at the elimination area, Chris is holding five things of cotton candy, "You've all cast your―you know what? I don't care if I say that or not! It just takes time out of my beauty sleep! Cotton candy goes to… Vampire, Joshua, Trinity, and Jake!" Chris has one more thing of cotton candy. "The last cotton candy goes to… … … … … Fay. Nico, your out!"

"No I'm not!" Nico shouted she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, "I use my golden fast pass!"

"Good call! Fay, your leaving instead!"

"What?" Fay screamed, "That's not fair!"

"Yes it is. Hence the rules say: 'If someone is to use the golden fast pass in there elimination, they are safe and the person with the next highest amount of votes is out.' Later!" Fay climbs into the roller coaster and Chris starts it. "Man, my random question writers are on strike right now so I don't have any juicy pointless questions for you. Whatever! Watch the next episode of; Total Drama AMEUSEMENT PARK!"

* * *

So, how you like it? Yeah, don't forget to tell me your choice, Script or Neutral?

8 contestants have left: Luke, Eddie, Aly, Oscar, Char, Scarlett, Frankie, and now; Fay! Vote on my poll to see which to contestants get to come back! (if your's is out, don't vote for them, please)

-the dragon 1000


	14. Just like Epcot part 1 of 3

Hey! I'm back. I see people want me to use regular format so I will. But I'm still gonna use script for the songs 'cuz that's easier.

Okay, 'Bad Apple' helped me get my poll working so I want you guys to vote on it now.

Here's the chapter!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park," Chris shouted, "Our contestants learned to rock 'n' roll in our band challenge! Team I'm super hot chose to play _Freebird_. Excelent choice. While team I'm very hot decided to ruin Dragon Force by completely failing their performance of _Through the Fire and the Flames_ after Izzy nearly gave Vampire a trip out of the game! Nico almost left us, but her golden fast pass kept her in the game and sent Fay packing! Stay tuned for this episode of… "Total… Drama… AMUSEMENT PARK!"

The theme song plays.

In the food court, some people are eating breakfast. Theo pulls Vampire and Jake out of the court, "You Guys got rid of Fay!"

"It wasn't our fault!" Vampire said back, "Nico used her golden fast pass!"

"Her what?"

"Golden fast pass," Jake continued, "It allows the user to stay in the game during their elimination and send the person with the next highest votes home."

"Good thing you weeded it out of her, then."

"But that means…"

"…Joshua has one," Vampire finished.

"Man, we got to get that out of him before he becomes a threat."

They all burst into laughter while phrases like, "yeah, right!" and, "like that's gonna happen!" come from them.

"A 'hem…" a voice from behind them came. They turned to see Chris standing there. "Go inside so I can make an entrance already!" The three go into the court. After they're in, Chris comes, "Good morning contestants! Hope you up this mornin' 'cuz we are goin' global!"

"Please don't tell me we're going in the machine you call a plane," comes RJ's voice from the groop."

"Nope! The author wouldn't allow it 'cuz it costs too much money. And, no, Vampire! Don't beat him up because he was told to stop talking by the government of where ever we are. Before we start the challenge, I'll allow one person from each team to swap tea―"

"I'm switching with RJ," Nico blurted as fast as she could.

"Okay. Swapping teams. Each of you will be handcuffed to someone from the other team and catapulted into another country. It's kinda like epcot, only twenty times bigger, and it has real animals. Even the ones with toxins."

"Are you serious?" Joshua shouted.

"First two chained are…" Chris holds up an index card, "Nico and Joshua!"

"Yes, score!"

"Of course," Nico said facepalming.

"Here's your handcuffs," Chris said signaling them toward him. "get on the catapult." The couple gets on the catapult as Chris readies the lever. "Ten miles back. Got to get back here before noon tomarrow, or someones going home from both teams. Reward if everyone's back. You two are headed to the Amazon!" Chris pulls the lever on the catapult sending Joshua and Nico flying through the air to very far away. "Same goes for the rest of you. Next two are… Zakk and Trinity, you're heding to Egypt." Zakk and Trinity get on the catapult and Chris flings them. "Theo and Jake, you're going to the Yukon!" Chris flings them, "Kanta and Vampire go to New York City!" Chris flings them, "And Bri and RJ, you go to Niagara Falls!"

At the Amazon, Nico and Joshua scream as they fall from the sky. The duo land in a pond in the forest.

"That man," Nico began, "Is horrible." They climb out of the water. "Which way should we go?"

Joshua responded by saying, "Well, we came from that direction," he points with his chained hand, also making Nico point, "So we should go that way."

In Egypt, Zakk and Trinity scream and fall into the sand, making a huge cloud of dust. Zakk coughs while Trinity stands and brushes the sand off her clothes. She starts walking before Zakk gets up. "Hey, wait'll I stand!" Trinity stops to wait for Zakk, "Thanks, okay, now we can go."

In the Yukon, Theo and Jake also scream as they falls from the sky. The two land in the water. The freezing water. Both of them shiver.

In New York, Vampire and Kanta, again, scream as they fall from the sky. They falls into a dumpster.

"That's not even possible for us to live through that!" Kanta shouted. She was pulled down a little by Vampire going under the garbage. "Did you find a compass, or map, or something?"

"No," Vampire said coming up with something in his hand, "I got a piece of pizza!" He takes a bite out of the pizza.

"Ugh! Lets just get going." Kanta drags Vampire out of the dumpster and down a sidewalk.

At Niagara Falls, Bri and RJ scream and fall from the sky too. They land at the bottom of the falls.

"Wow…" Bri began, "he is such an―"

DING DING

"Seriously?" came RJ's voice

"Yup!" Chris's voice came from a speaker. "Gotta sing on your way back!"

Everyone sighs.

* * *

This is such a long chapter that I'm splitting it into 2 parts! Plus, at the end of the next chapter, or in the chapter after that, the 2 contestants will be returning! So I needed to tell you to vote on my poll. If, on the poll, there is a draw for second place, I'll be putting in my own OC. I'm still not playing favorites, though. It has the same rules that apply for my bro's OC. Got it!

Laters

-The Dragon 1000


	15. Just like Epcot part 2 of 3

I've finally got this chapter up! Remember that using script for the songs is easier so that's what's happening.

* * *

DING DING

"Seriously?" came RJ's voice

"Yup!" Chris's voice came from a speaker. "Gotta sing on your way back!"

Everyone sighs.

Theo: " Gonna beat the clock. "

Jake: " Gonna beat the clock. "

Theo: " Gonna beat the― "

Jake: " Gonna beat the― "

Theo and Jake: " Gonna beat the clock. "

Nico: " Gotta beat the clock "

Bri: " Gotta beat the clock, ye-ah "

Nico: " Gotta beat it "

Bri: " Gotta beat it "

Nico, Bri, Theo, and Jake: " Gotta beat the clock. "

RJ: " Racing against time, in some very different places "

Zakk: " At the same time we're on TV, everyone knows our faces, yeah "

Vampire: " Trying to enjoy a meal, while she's dragging me around " he points toward Kanta

Kanta: " We might get a reward, if you get off the ground! "

Girls: " We're gonna beat it! "

Guys: " We gotta beat it! "

Team Chris is super hot: " The rewards are's "

Team Chris is very hot: " If we get it too "

Guys: " We're gonna win this! "

Girls: " And get the reward "

Everyone: " If we get there, "

Kanta: " So just stop eating! " she kicks Vampire and keeps walking.

Vampire: "No! My pizza!"

"Good!" Chris's voice came from the speaker again, "Now keep moving!"

In the Amazon, Joshua was walking with Nico, holding his free hand on… the area between his legs…(I really didn't want to have to type that but that's how it turned out).

"What's the matter with you?" Nico asked.

"I really have to pee," Joshua answered.

"Then just…" Nico thought a moment, "piss in your pants!"

"Gross, no way!"

"Then you're holding it, we're not making a stops."

"Ugh!"

In Egypt, Zakk and Trinity were walking across the sand.

In the confessionals, Zakk says, "As long as I'm with Trinity I might as well get to know her."

"So, how 'you doing?" Zakk asked.

Trinity didn't answer.

"I said―"

"I heard you," Trinity replied flatly.

"And you didn't talk because?"

"I didn't want to."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"You ask questions a lot, don't you?"

This made Zakk think. This entire conversation had been him asking questions. "What're you doing this Saturday?"

"That was also a question." Zakk face palmed when she said that.

In Yukon, Theo was pretty much pulling Jake across the ice but it was easy for him because… well… ice is easy to slide on.

"What's your plan on getting back?" Theo asked Jake.

"Just laying down curled up while you find a way back," he answered.

"We gotta think stratigy," Theo said, "You've got to weed that fast pass out of Joshua just in case that the universe falls into the very tiny percentage that he gets far or he could become a threat."

"It's still funny, but I'm too cold to laugh."

In New York, Kanta was still dragging Vampire.

"Why'd you make me lose my pizza?" Vampire asked, really angry.

"You're slowing us down!" Kanta said. She sighed, "You can have a granola bar if you carry me back. Hows it sound?" Before she even finished speaking, Vampire lifted her onto his shoulders and started running randomly as Kanta tried to point him in the right direction, which she succeeded in after a few minutes.

At Niagara Falls, RJ and Bri had finally finished swimming to shore, which had some difficulty in it's own due to them being chained.

Chef road up to them on his new ATV, "You two maggots better hurry up. You're way behind!"

"You know what," Bri said, "Thanks for the idea!" She ran up to Chef and pushed him off of his ATV. RJ climbed on with her.

"How did you think of that?" RJ asked.

"Didn't you see Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island?"

In the confessionals, Bri says, "Whats with all of these long names, Chris?"

Bri drives away with RJ on the ATV aswell.

"How did I fall for that again?" Chef asked himself.

* * *

Sorry, I expected to finish the challenge after this chapter but I don't like waiting to put up chapters. Also, I am closing the poll on who will return. It is a draw for second (a three way draw) so I need you to vote on my new poll for which one of my characters will come in (the stereotypes are given with the character name). you get to vote for 3 people on my poll so it hopefully won't end in a draw. (if it does then I will decide which of those get to go in.)

Thanks for being patient with me.

-The Dragon 1000


	16. Just like Epcot part 3 of 3

Sorry, I'm taking a while, I'm piled with homework(and, like I said in an earlier chapter, I'm kinda lazy)

I'm thinking about a cross between Script and Regular Format. Like some parts that are hard to write in regular format, like confessionals, will be wirten in script.

To refresh your memory, Nico won't let Joshua use the bathroom, Zakk is trying (miserably) to ask Trinity out, Jake's half paralyzed, Vampire is carrying Kanta, and Bri and RJ just stole Chef's ATV.

* * *

The Amazon:

Joshua and Nico are walking on the path that supposedly leads toward the park. Joshua's eyes wonder from side to side of the path into the deep woods. After a few minutes of this, he finally stopped and stared off to the left of the path. Nico kept walking but eventually stopped due to the chain holding her to Joshua. "Why'd you stop?"

"B-b-b-bo-b-bo-bo―" Joshua stuttered.

Nico nudged him, "Spit it out!"

"BOA!" Joshua screamed. He started to run dragging Nico a little. Nico did not see anything as she stared into the forest. But, susrly enough, out came a big snake. Nico and Joshua both screamed and ran as fast as they could.

_Confessionals!_

Nico: "I tought Chris was kidding when he said there would actually be animals!"

_End Confessionals!_

Egypt:

Zakk and Trinity continue to trudge through the sandy… sand of the desert. "Come on!" Zakk said, "I stop asking questions and you stop talking! What gives?"

"You're trying to ask me with barely anytime to get to know eachother."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything," my voice comes from nowhere.

"I thought the government of where ever we are told you not to talk." Zakk said.

"I think we're in Alberta."

"I thought we were in Columbia."

"I thought we were in Quebec," Trinity said.

"Let's just agree that we're somewhere," I finish.

"Whatever," Zakk mumbles, "A**h*le."

Yukon:

Theo continues to pull Jake across the ice.

_Confessionals!_

Theo: "Jake is just so slowing us down. I fell in the water too and I'm not frozen!"

**FUZZ**

Jake: "I-I-I th-think I'm af-f-fraid of ice-ce now."

_End Confesionals!_

"We gotta think game plan," Theo said, "How are we gonna vote off Joshua?"

"J-Just v-vote him off-f," Jake answered. Izzy popped out of a ball of fire that came from no where, meting some of the ice. She changed her attire so that she was dressed as an elf with a little Santa hat. "D-Did C-C-Christmas come e-early?"

"You guys are idiots!" Izzy said, "The park is the other way!"

"Seriously!" Theo said, outraged.

"Yeah! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to melt the rest of the ice." Theo and Jake looked at eachother, afraid that they'd end up in the water again. Theo dragged Jake in the other direction as fast as he could. "Later you stangly shaped creatures!" With that, Izzy burst into flames and was gone.

_Confessionals!_

Izzy: "The one that can move is definitely an ant. I can tell by the way he scurried away. To cook ants is simple. You don't! You just bite their heads off! Now the thing that was being dragged around… I think my mom told me not to eat logs again."

_End Confessionals!_

At the park:

Chris is sleeping in his director's chair that was seen in TDA. Vampire runs into the area with Kanta on his shoulders. "Chris!" He shouted, "Wake up!"

"Aaaaaaaah! Don't kill me, Chef!" Chris exclaimed. He looked around and only saw the two before him. "That was… not planned."

"Okay, Kanta," Vampire said, "give me that granola bar you promised!"  
"Um… yeah…" Kanta said shyly, "about that…"

"You b*tch!" Vampire screamed as he attacked Kanta.

"Security!" Chris calls out, "Come watch this with me!"

As the security guards come over, Bri and RJ fly into the area on Chef's ATV.

"Oh, yay. Bri's here with her riding buddy," Chris said sarcastically.

Nico, Joshua, and Theo all ran into the same place as them all at the same time. Jake was being pulled by Theo.

"Boa!" Joshua screamed, pointing behind him.

"Not possible!" Chris shouted, "We only putt gardener snakes in there." But unfortunately, the boa came out of the Amazon area and hissed. Just when they thought one of them was gonna get it, a mound of sand hit the snake on the side of the head.

The snake turned towards the Egypt area and it spotted Zakk in a fighting stance. "Come and get me," said evilly. As Chris undid Zakk's end of the handcuffs.

The boa lunged itself at Zakk but he was able to dodge it and grab a hold of it's head and rip it off by tugging and stepping on it's tail. Blood spattered up into Zakk's face which made him drop the snake head to get the blood out of his eyes.

_Confessionals!_

Zakk: "Blood tastes bad. You got that you stupid emos!" **(A/N: I have nothing against emos.)**

_End Confessionals!_

"Wow," Trinity said, "Impressive."

"I thought that would work."

"It might've"

"So," Chris said, "You all made it here before the time limit was up… except for Zakk and Trinity."

"What!" Zakk shouted, "No!"

"But, since you killed that snake, which is defiantly going to boost ratings, I'll give it to you." Everyone cheers. "Now for your reward! Vampire, because you were in the first group here, and you carried Kanta most of the way, you get the first reward for your team."

"Sweet!" Vampire cheered, "Do we get candy?"

"NO!" Chris began to undo all of the handcuffs, "You get the fan favorite of the eliminated contestants on your team! Please welcome… Fay!"

A bus pulled up to the park entrance and let Fay off. She walked over to the group. "So which team am I on?"

"Same team. Nico and RJ switched, just so you know."

Fay walked over to team Chris is super hot, pointed her finger so that it was almost touching Nico's nose and said, "You are going down!" and walked to her team.

"Kanta," Chris said excitedly, "You're team gets this all new competitor! Zacherious!"

Off the bus stepped a guy with hazel eyes and long brown hair that went to his mid neck and spiked upward in the front. He wore a deep green T-shirt that had black rings on the shoulders and a golden Chinese dragon picture on the front. He also wore long jeans and black and white running shoes. He smiled using Chris's signature 'I'm the best guy in the world' smile. "Chris, hey!" he greeted politely, "I take it I'm on you are so very hot's team?" He walked easily over to the said team and began to look around. Trinity smirked at him.

_Confessionals!_

Trinity: "I suspect another Alejandro. Nobody nice can have a smile like that.

_Freeze Frame!_

The camera zooms out of the screen so that you can see it on a tiny TV in Chris's five-star hotel room. Chris is sitting in his hot tub as he says, " That concludes this three part episode that should only have been one part and had the third part delayed for too long! Is Trinity right about Zacherious? What drama will unfold now that Fay's back? Will my random question writers go back on strike? Find out next time on Total… Drama… AMUSEMENT PARK!"

* * *

Thanks for voting on my poll. It came to a draw between Zacherious and Bonnie and I thought that it should be Zacherious.

Did you notice that there are 2 Zakk/Zachs now? And both Jakes are still in! to coincidental!

PM me if you think I'm screwing up your character or you have ideas for the story. Also, will someone PM Fays maker and tell her that Fay's back, just incase she stopped reading?

Later

―The Dragon 1000


	17. The Theme's Choreography

Just making choreography

* * *

Theme song:

(cameras pop out of random places in the park)

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,

(the screen zooms through the entrance to the park and to the roller coaster of losers)

You guys are on my mind,

(the screen goes up the roller coaster and down to the pool of the water park below)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(Luke is seen swimming under the water)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(the screen moves up so you can see Fay sitting next to the pool watching Luke swim while Char is trying to get a tan. Char flips Fay off and Fay scowls.)

I wanna be famous!

(Nico is seen trying to strangle Joshua in the arcade behind the pool area. The screen goes to them and Nico pulls her hands away and blushes innocently)

I wanna live close to the sun

(the goes to the awning above the food court. Frankie is seen jumping on it like a trampoline on it)

So pack your bags 'cause I've already won,

(the screen goes down to see Vampire looking up at Frankie while sitting at a table. Zacherious passes him in a waiter's uniform and gives him a steak. It is believed that Zacherious was an intern until chapter 16. Vampire licks his lips and begins to eat as Zacherious pick-pockets his keys.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way,

(the screen backs up a little so that it catches the seen of Izzy chasing Oscar and Tristan over to a vender)

I'll get there one day,

(Theo is shown using a pocket knife to try and pick open the soda machine. It opens…)

Cause I wanna be famous!

(… and the bees swarm after Aly who is walking by)

Na na na-na-na naaa! Na-na-na-na naaa! Na na-na-na-na naaa!

(Jake and Bri are racing bumper cars fast. The screen moves to the right a little to see RJ and Kanta taking their time.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Eddie is working on some kind of machine. Scarlett goes to him and grabs his arm. Eddie pushes a button on the machine.)

*Whistling*

(the screen is set to an image of curtains. The curtains open to reveal Zakk and Trinity sitting on one of the carts to the 'tunnel of love'. They lean closer. A finger taps Trinity's shoulder. Trinity a Zakk look towards the screen as it zooms out. It is revealed that Scarlett had tapped Trinity's shoulder. The screen kept zooming out. Eddie was close to his machine which seems to have triggered the curtains. the screen keeps zooming out, it is made clear why Zakk and Trinity are shocked. Every contestant and Chris and Chef are watching. The screen finishes its zoom at the entrance to the park which does not say 'Chris World' on it, but 'Total Drama Amusement park.)

* * *

How do you like it? Tell me if i forgot a character. I'm pretty sure i got them all


	18. Cooking with a Chance of Ex

Yeah! Fast(er) update!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park:" Chris said at the entrance to the park, "Some stuff happened and blah, blah, blah! Okay, here's the deal! My introduction writers went on strike now but at least I still have the random question writers!" Chris putts his hand to his ear so he can listen to his ear piece, "What's that? What? Well how was I supposed to know!" he takes his hand off his ear and turns toward the camera, "Okay… yeah. They're on strike again. So, um… here's a word from our sponsors? Yeah, that's good! Here's a word from our sponsors!" he puts his hand on his ear again, "What! We don't have sponsors! Just cue the theme song," Chris finished as he face palmed.

_Theme Song!_

_Confessionals!_

Zacherious: "So apparently I'm the one who almost got on the show but was placed 19th as far as I understand. Chris told me to give an opinion on the remaining contestants. But I'm not going to. But I can say one thing. Trinity has to go!"

_End Confessionals!_

The food court:

They are waiting in line for breakfast again. Theo pulls Jake Vampire and Fay outside of the court again. "Now that we have Fay back, who are we going to get out?"

"When did I ever say I was still in the alliance?" Fay asked.

"Um…"

"Exactly." Fay walked into the court. "Can I have all of your attention please?" Fay asked everyone. They weren't really paying attention to anything but they still directed it toward Fay. "I have something to say!" Theo, Jake, and Vampire walked in as she said, "Theo, Vampire, and Jake are in an alliance. I think we should get them out!"

_Confessionals!_

Jake: "We're screwed."

**FUZZ**

Theo: "F*** THAT F***ING B*TCH!"

**FUZZ**

Vampire: "I don't see why she said that. I mean, I already knew I was in an alliance."

**FUZZ**

Fay: "So I ruin the alliance I made to not leave first? It doesn't matter. I have another alliance!"

_End Confessionals!_

"Hello contestants!" Chris said, walking in.

"Chris," Fay butted in, "I was in the mid―"

"I don't give a crud about you! Personally, I didn't want you back on the show, but it wasn't my choice! Today's challenge―"

"is a cookin' challenge!" Chef said before Chris could finish.

"No, it's the teacup challenge." Chef whispered something in Chris's ear. "Okay, fine! It's a cooking challenge! We're having a reunion of the contestants from the other seasons. And Chef, here, doesn't want to cook anything cause 'they don't appreciate his cooking.'"

"Well it's true," RJ said, "They don't." Chef growled.

"Whatever! Instead of the fun, and I mean fun for you because I couldn't think of a way to make teacups torturous, challenge, you'll be cooking all of the food for the reunion. Whichever team makes less or horrible food sends someone home! You'll find everything you need in the delivery truck at the entrance to the park. Go to the kitchens that got here without any logic to cook. The challenge starts―"

"Wait!" Vampire shouted, "I need to get my chef's shirt!" He leaves and comes back wearing a shirt that has a picture of cheese on it and says 'my cheese, my rules!' "I'm head chef!"

"Whatever!" Chris said, "Go!"

The Truck Team Chris is Super Hot:

The six team members peered inside the truck.

"Mexican theme, anyone?" Nico suggested.

_Confessionals!_

Nico: "I probably shouldn't have switched with RJ. He was the first person that Bri chose for her team. I've got to make it up by being the best team member I possibly can."

_End Confessionals!_

"Mexican sounds good," Zakk agreed.

"So Mexican it is!" Bri finished.

The Truck Team Chris is Very Hot:

The six team members of this team looked inside the truck.

"What should we make?" Jake asked.

"Anything that is good for a party!" Vampire stated in a that's-the-only-way-I'll-do-it tone, "That's the best way there is!"

Kitchen Team Chris is Super Hot:

"Tacos, tortillas, quesadillas, and all that crap," Zacherious said in a commercial man's voice.

"You have to say 'crap' when we're cooking?" Theo asked rudely.

"No, I just wanted to point out some Mexican choices and I ran out of things to say."

"So we start with the tacos?" Bri offered, "Does anyone know how to make the shells?"

Kitchen Team Chris is Very Hot:

"RJ, you make some pizzas!" Vampire commanded, "Joshua, make a vanilla cake! Jake, make a chocolate cake! Fay, go steel one of the soda venders! Trinity, make crackers and cheese!"

"I don't know how to make cake," Jake said.

"Don't worry," said Joshua, "I'll help you."

"Do _you_ even know how to make cake?"

"Good point."

"You guys suck a little," Vampire said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some paper. "Here's some recipes."

"Where'd you get these?"

"Oh come on! I eat more than most people every day! I know how to make a lot of stuff!"

"Vampire," Fay butted in, "I don't think any of us will be able to steel a vender."

"AND WHY'S THAT?" Vampire shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Uh… uh… um… n-no reason at all s-sir." Fay said in a slightly scared tone as she saluted. She quickly left.

"Do we have any more problems?"

"What are you going to be doing?" RJ quizzed him.

"I'll be making candy! Remember, I know a lot." Vampire finished tapping his temple. **(A/N: Temple: ****the flattened region on either side of the forehead in human beings****)**

A Vender:

Fay walked up to the vender. She tried to push it a little, to no avail. Then she got an idea. She cupped her hands over her mouth, "Ca-caw! Ca-caw!"

Kitchen Team Chris is Super hot:

"I gotta go," Zacherious said.

"Go where?" Kanta asked, a little too sweetly for a question.

"To the bathroom." He left.

_Confessionals!_

Kanta: "So Zacherious leaving in his first challenge is not the best way to make a good impression on your team. I bet he's doing something hot… I-I mean good for the team! Yeah, good! Good for the team!"

**FUZZ**

Kanta, really close to the screen with a little static: "Give me the tape! I want that tape! How do you open this thing?"

_End Confessionals!_

Kitchen Team Chris is Very Hot:

Joshua was taking his cake out of the oven. He set it down on a counter for it to cool and that's when it all blew up in his face. Literally! The cake exploded when he set it down. His hair stood straight up and his face was covered in soot. He blinked blankly.

"Um…" Jake began, "What was in that cake?"

"I put in some sugar, water, eggs, salt, vanilla, flour…" Joshua's list went on for the next minute, "… Anchovies, carrots, pineapples, potatoes… come to think of it, I don't even think most of those go in a cake!"

"Actually," Vampire started, "They go in this one! This is my own recipe for my famous 'Boom goes the vanilla!' cake. If you don't make it perfect, it explodes. But if it's perfect, you will only taste how ever you think is the best vanilla cake! It's so awesome! You won't even taste the gross stuff when it's done!"

"Wait," RJ said, "You invented an exploding cake? Same goes for the chocolate too?"

"Yup!"

"Jake," Joshua said, "I hope you made yours right."

Jake carefully took his cake out of his oven. He set it down on the table and ran away. They all hid behind a counter. They were happy to see that the cake was made right.

Kitchen Team Chris is Super Hot:

Nico was taking her taco shells out of the oven (and they did not blow up!) while 'Come fly with Us' was playing in the background on a radio.

Zacherious walked in the room carrying a few jugs of some drink and some Mexican candies. "Hey," he said, "I'm back."

"And what's that?" Zakk asked.

"Soda."

"Where'd you get it?" Bri added.

"Found it."

Kitchen Team Chris is Very Hot:

Fay came back pushing the soda vender with a little effort.

"Wait!" Vampire shouted, "You actually got the vendor! I was just trying to get you out of her because you nag too much but since you got… uh… I mean, great work!"

Skip the rest of the challenge 'cause nothing else interesting happens.

Reunion:

DING DING

"What?" Bri said very rudely, "Not another song!"

"Don't' worry!" Chris said, "That's just the dinner bell! Please welcome…" Chris gestured toward the entrance, "… Gwen, Harold, Bridgette and Geoff, Owen, Noah, Sierra, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Katie and Sadie, Tyler, Eva, Justin, Trent, and Heather!"

Gwen walked in closely followed by Harold. Bridgette and Geoff were making out (duh). Owen carried Noah over his back while he was he reading a book. Sierra chased Cody in. Courtney was scolding Duncan about something. Then DJ walked in. Lindsay and Beth were talking about clothes. Then came LeShawna. Katie and Sadie were hugging, jumping and 'eee'ing that they got to be on the show, even though they were (again) not competing. Tyler and Eva were thumb wrestling and a crack was heard indicating that Eva probably broke Tyler's thumb. Then, Justin, Trent and Heather walked in. Heather had grown a little more of her hair back. Her hair was now to her shoulders and she still had a good sized ponytail.

"What happened to Ale-whatever and 'the Zeke'?" Fay asked.

"And Blainely too?" Zakk added.

"Blainely is still on the dolly," Chris began, " Zeke is a mad beast, and something happened to Alejandro that I can't say because the finale hasn't aired in America yet! Anyway, these guys are going to vote on whichever of your foods are better! Whichever team gets more votes wins the challenge!"

Some more time past with a few random things happening. Katie and Sadie were arguing whether the chocolate cake tasted like Katie's mom's or Sadie's mom's, Geoff and Bridgette not even tasting the food because they were too busy making out, Noah vomiting when he tried one of Vampire's candies, Owen eating all of RJ's pizzas, Duncan shoving a slice of cake in Courtney's face, Courtney getting revenge by putting a taco in his Mohawk, Duncan getting revenge on Cody for punching him by putting a quesadilla down his pants, Sierra getting revenge by splashing Duncan and Gwen with soda, Gwen getting revenge by trying to splash Sierra but Sierra moved and Gwen hit Noah, Noah getting revenge by throwing one of Vampire's candies at Gwen but being a terrible shot he hit Eva and Tyler, Eva getting angry and braking Tyler's hand from frustration and getting revenge by throwing Tyler at Noah and picking up a table and throwing it at random which almost hit Harold, LeShawna getting POd for almost killing Harold and throwing the table at Heather, Heather getting hit by the table and getting taken to the hospital, the doctor getting revenge because _he_ was about to get his beauty sleep by throwing some random medicine at Cody, Sierra trying to use her epi-pen on Cody (to no avail), Cody getting taken to the hospital, Izzy coming from her fire ball and nearly burning Justin's face off, Justin throwing whatever he could grab(DJ's hat) where ever he could, Trent getting hit with the hat, Trent taking a string off of his guitar and trying to whip Justin with it, Trent accidentally hitting Lindsay, Beth biting Trent, Katie and Sadie helping, Duncan betting Chris on who the next person going to the hospital would be, Duncan winning that bet because Trent was taken to the hospital because apparently Sadie had rabies, Bridgette hitting Geoff with her surfboard because he said this was funny, me telling Bridgette that Geoff was right, Bridgette hitting me with her surfboard, and eventually, Chris giving Izzy an award for being the sanest ex-contestant.

"Okay," Chris said after the brawl, "Now you ex-competitors have to vote!"

After the Votes:

Chris looked over the votes. "With 11 votes for the win―"

"We were supposed to vote for the winner?" Lindsay asked worriedly.

"The winner is… Team I am very hot!" The said team cheered. "Team super hot me, I'll se you at the eliminations tonight."

Theo's alliance on his team:

"We need to ditch Nico," Theo said, "She got rid of RJ."

"That makes sense," Bri said.

Zacherious:

Nico walked up to Zacherious and said, "Hey dude, could you help me vote off someone. I have a feeling I'm next."

"Whatever," Zacherious snorted, "We vote of the weakest link:…"

A few minutes later so you don't get to know who he suggested:

Nico left Zacherious only to be replaced by Zakk. Zacherious said, "You wanna get rid of the weakest link?"

"Sure," Zakk said, but he didn't exactly know who he was gonna vote for anyway, "Who is it?"

"It's…"

_Confessionals!_

Zacherious: "Making an easy agreement with someone is the best way to get some one else off. I'm definitely the best player this game has ever seen. First day here and I've already made an alliance."

_End Confessionals!_

Elimination Ceremony:

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions," Chris said, holding the cotton candy rack, "The person who does not receive a cotton candy will immediately catch the roller coaster of losers, and get the h*ll out of here. The first vote is for… Nico."

"What!" Nico screamed.

"Nico again… and… Nico again."

"I knew I wouldn't win this." She put her hands in her lap and her face in her hands.

"The fourth vote is for… Kanta!"

Nico looked up. _I still have a chance!_ She thought.

"The next votes are for Kanta and…" Nico crossed her fingers… and her arms and legs, "Kanta! It's a tie!"

"So we're both going?" Kanta asked.

"No! We haven't divided the teams yet! It's a tie breaker challenge!" He pointed toward a table and the camera followed, "You must eat everything that is served to you. It's the food that we could find from the food fight."

A few minutes later, Kanta and Nico are seated at the table, waiting for their food. Chef walked up and gave them both platters. "The first thing you have to eat is some of the meat from the tacos," Chris said, "or at least, that's what I think it is."

Nico slowly and cautiously took a small bite out of her meat. When she swallowed, her face filled with delight. She downed the rest of it and begged for more saying it was too good. Kanta thought that Nico was right and quickly took a few bites of hers and, in turn, vomited.

_Confessionals!_

Nico: "That was took good! It trasted just like… chocolate cake."

_End Confessionals!_

"Well, I guess we know who's going," Chris said.

"What?" Kanta said, shocked, "B-but, I'm friends with everyone! Why would anyone want me gone?"

"You might be nice…" Zakk began.

"… but you suck at challenges," Zacherious finished. "Shall we have a replay?"

"Hey!" Chris shouted, "I know I've said this before but it's a half-hour show!"

Kanta sighed and got in the roller coaster of losers to leave.

Conclusion:

"So yeah," Chris said, "I hope you Tivo'd this because I'm not repeating what I said in the intro. Um… tune in next time!"

* * *

I feel like I made this chapter really long.

I need you to tell me what your character wants to do before they die, I'm gonna make a parody of 'before we die' next chapter. So if you are still reading (which you should be) review! On chapter 15 I got like 5 reviews and 32 people read that chapter! So even if you don't have a character in my story, give me ideas!

Also, someone tell Aly's creator to do so to. *Spoiler. Keep reading at you own risk*

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Aly is coming back

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Later!

―The Dragon 1000


	19. Before they Die

First things first, I'm kind of disappointed at the number of people who reviewed. 5 reviews! About 30 people read each chapter and only five of you review! And it's the same five every time! I feel like you guys stopped reading when you don't review. And it makes me not want to make this story as much. The more reviews I get, the faster the update.

Thank you to those of you who do review, you make me happy

By the way, because some of you don't review, I'm gonna have to make up what they do before they die.

"Last time on this show:" Chris said, unexcitedly, "My intro writers went on strike so you don't get a good intro! So… yeah… enjoy the show!"

_Theme Song!_

The Food Court:

The competitors, minus Theo, Jake, and Vampire, were conspiring on which of the said left out should go.

"We're getting rid of Vampire," Fay said, pounding on the table, "He's only dragging our team down!"

"What about Theo?" Nico offered, "He'll be good after we merge."

"So we take care of him then," Bri said, demandingly.

"But then it will be too late!"

"How about Jake?" RJ butted in, breaking up the argument, "He's a nice person, good at challenges, but not perfect so we don't need him."

"That actually sounds pretty good," said Zacherious, without hesitation.

"I'm just gonna let the blocks fall where they may," Zakk said before leaving.

_Confessionals!_

Zakk pics at something behind the screen.

**FUZZ**

Zakk: "I don't think that we absolutely need them out yet. Theo might be a threat later on, but the other two are useless! But if I know anything, it's that no one messes with my Trinity!" He holds up a video tape and waves it at the camera. "You're going down, f*cker!"

_End Confessionals!_

Over at Vampire, Jake, and Theo, the conversation was a little different.

"She screwed us up so the least we can do for ourselves is get broken-kneed miss b*tch-a-lot out!" Theo said, angrily.

"Please refrain from using bad words outside of the confessionals," Vampire said in a really strange voice, "It is not going to benefit you to be rude, only injure you." Theo and Jake stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Hello contestants!" Chris said as he walked in to the dining area from then kitchen, "I thought I'd do a challenge that was completely random today. A Bungee jumping challenge!"

"Wait," Joshua butted in, "There's no bungee station in the park."

"So," Steel walls came down from the awning. There was a rumble and they felt themselves start to ascend, "You see, Chef, I told you I had a reason to make the food court an elevator!"

"What the h*ll is wrong with you?" Fay screamed.

"While we're going up," Chris said, ignoring Fay's question, or just Fay, "I should take this as a time to tell you that my own layers sued me and that's why my writers went on strike. They sued me because I did something not so nice on episode three. So by law, let me re-introduce… Aly!" He gestured towards the kitchen door.

Aly stepped out of it, still in the same attire.

"Let me guess," Bri complained, "She's on our team so that the teams will, once again, be equal."

"Nope! The teams are now dividing! It's every-man-and-woman-for themselves!" A few of the contestants cheered, while some were only happy on the inside. "Think we're at five thousand feet yet?"

Chef nodded.

"Cool! Go over to the entrance to the food court and hook yourself up with some jumping gear, you'll only go down like fifty feet, but I just thought five thousand would be scarier."

A Few Minutes Later When Everyone's Hooked Up:

"Okay who's going first?" Chris asked. No one answered. "That's okay, more fun for me!" Chris pulled a lever and the floor dropped out from under the contestants. They screamed as they fell(Des ja voo much?). Before they reached 50 feet, their bungee cords broke, all of them!

DING DING

"Noah said," RJ began, "quote: 'Seriously? I mean, seriously!'"

"Yeah!" Chris shouted from his mega phone, "Also, try another 'Before we Die'! The audience loved that last season!"

Nico: _"We're singing as we're falling!"_

Bri: _"Well some are cannon-falling!"_

Vampire: _"Woo!"_

Theo: _"Our lives begin to flash before our ey-eyes!"_

Joshua and Zakk: _"We might just go Kabloo-y…"_

RJ and Jake: _"Get smooshed and become chewy…"_

All: _"'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!"_

Bri: _"Singing Diva!"_

RJ: _"Gaming Champion!"_

Zakk: _"Kissing Trinity in my Car!"_

Joshua: _"Dating Nico!"_

Nico: _"Kill this Loser!"_

Aly: _"Buy a rocket and Travel to Mars!"_

Theo: _"President Pranker!"_

Fay: _"Film Director!"_

Jake: _"Gotta be Better than Tony Hawk!"_

Zacherious: _"Rob a bank!"_

Vampire: _"Boom-carrot Cake!"_

Trinity: _"Trash a house with a red faux-hawk!"_

RJ: _"But first we must siece dropping, our goal here would be stopping…"_

Vampire: _"Before we smash into the ground from the sky-y!"_

Zakk: _"Flat into little pieces,"_

Zacherious: _"… and heads merged with our feets-es;"_

Trinity: _"That would really suck, and here's why!"_

Aly: _"We'd like to keep on living…"_

Jake: _"So, Chris, we hope your―"_

Zakk: _"―GETTING!"_

Theo: "Iron maiden!"

Zacherious: "An arrest!"

Bri: "A kick in the nuts!"

Joshua: "Torturing?"

RJ: "Rebellion!"

Fay: "Owen's *ss!"

Trinity: "No! His balls!"

Zakk: "Hatchet's knife!"

Vampire: "Orange Snail!"

Aly: "How's that bad?"

Vampire: "Fine, I'll change to orange shoe."

Jake: "Karma!"

Nico: "Just Chef! No! _Just give us some lift, that will do!"_

All: _"Cause there's still so much to do before we die! yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to before we die!"_

All except Zakk: _"Yeah!"_

Zakk: _"yeah!"_

(I know some of these aren't exactly the ones you requested. Trinity's creator said she wants to dye her hair red, dress in a leotard and trash a house, but I needed to rhyme. Also, Another Dead Hero, I lost what you said he wanted to do, but I remember something about Trinity, so I hope that was good. And to Syn'ri, I remember you said that she wanted to host an extreme sports show, but didn't I tell you this was just as good if not better!)

_Confessionals!_

RJ: "That was so weird"

_End Confessionals!_

When they finished their song, they continued to scream as the plummeted to their supposed deaths. Eventually, they landed in the water park, again.

"Oh man," Chris said, coming down with the elevator, "that was a good song… NOT! What the f*ck is wrong with you guys? I'm the best host ever and you are sending me death threats!"

"What about the orange shoe?" Aly asked.

"I'd die from not wearing good clothes! Due to that song, you are all out of the game!"

"You can't do that!" Bri screamed.

"No one would get the million!" Joshua warned him.

"Too bad," Chris said, "I'll keep the mil for myself."

"You wouldn't do that," Fay said calmly.

"Oh, and why's that."

"Because you'd go down in history as the worst show host ever,"

"I thought he already was," Vampire called.

"SSSSSSH!"

""Well… uh… um… then in that case, I guess I'm not kicking you all out. But you are sending someone home. No immunities!"

Some area:

"So we no they're gunning for us, thanks to Miss B*tch-a-lot," Theo said, huddled with Jake and Vampire.

"What did I say earlier?" Vampire grunted.

"Something stupid. We know that they'll go for me first, so let's get them to gun for someone else." Theo tapped his chin, thinking.

"I've got an idea," Jake said, "Vampire, if we give you some food, will you become everyone's target?"

"What kind of food?" Vampire asked.

"Uh… My cotton candy tonight?"

"Deal!"

Some time passed with Vampire going around telling everyone to 'go f*ck themselves' for no reason. They got together and said that they'd vote off Vampire, but not everyone agreed truthfully.

Zakk went to Trinity and said, "Trinity, we need to vote out Zacherious."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he wants you out!"

"Why would you care if I were out?"

Zakk hesitated a little, he didn't expect her to ask that, "Well, I kinda… like you… like, like like you… a lot," He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Okay," She said, "That's all I wanted to know."

Elimination Ceremony:

"I have 11 cotton candies, so… the writers for this are on strike too… um… yeah," Chris said, "Cotton candy goes to, Zakk, Bri, Aly, Nico, Jake, Trinity, Theo, Fay RJ and Joshua. Hm… two left; Zacherious: The new guy, and Vampire: the one who didn't be rude to me to start with. The final cotton candy goes to…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"...

"…

"…

"…

"…

"Zaherious," Chris tossed him the cotton candy as Zacherious sighed in relief.

"What! I got voted off?" Vampire screeched.

"Well duh," Bri said, "You swore at us for no reason."

Vampire sighed.

"Wait," Jake said, "Before he goes, I'm going to stay true to my word and give him my cotton candy." He gave it to Vampire and Vampire gobbled it down.

"Okay," Chris said excited for drama, "Jake, you're out."

"What, I got cotton candy!"

"Yeah, but the rules say that you need to have cotton candy at the leaving time in order to stay."

"But you said whoever receives it!"

"Well I didn't think anyone would just give it away."

"You can't make my best friend leave!" Vampire yelled.

"Dude," Theo began, "I thought I was your best friend."

"So not trying to be chauvinist here, but I'm not going to be best friends with a girl."

"Um… I'm not a girl…"

"What! But your name's Theo!"

"Yeah, that's short for Anthony…"

"I thought that was short for Theolillanina!"

"I don't even think that's a real name."

_Confessionals!_

Vampire: "Oh my god! Theo's a guy! I can't believe I was hitting on her, uh.. I mean him!"

_End Confessionals!_

"Jake," Chris said, "Time to go."

**END EPISODE**

Tell me if I did good with the song and please, everyone, review!


	20. Your Reflection is Inevitable

Hey, sorry I took a while but I didn't get too many reviews, I got more than usual, but not as many as I wanted.

I'm already thinking about next season. I'm thinking (tell me if you have a better name) 'Total Drama Everyday', where they do everyday teenager things, accept, possibly much deadlier. 8 contestants come back from the official total drama series, 8 people from this season come back(Zakk, RJ, Theo, Zacherious, Fay, Nico, Trinity, and Bri) and 8 new competitors will join the show.

One more thing, Chris's writers ended up working for someone else so he won't be giving anymore speeches unless he writes them himself.

* * *

_Theme song!_

Food Court:

"Listen up, maggots!" Chef yelled before anyone could talk to each other, "Today, you are havin' another challenge! You are to go to the mirror maze in the left wing of the park. Understand!"

"Where's Chris?" Bri asked.

"DID I ASK YOU TO TALK, SISSY!"

"N-no, s-sir!" Bri stuttered as she saluted.

"Chris is in his trailer depressed about something. I don't know what… somethin' about death threats…" The contestants looked at each other awkwardly.

Mirror Maze:

"You will go through the maze," Chef began, "And come out the other side. First two to come out win invisibility! If you touch more than ten mirrors on your way threw, you do not get immunity, even if you come out first or secon'. Third one back gets a meal cooked by the DJ from previous total drama seasons. Oh! Chris is so dead! There are posts in the maze that may or may not help you. Some one will be voted off tonight! GO, MAGGOTS, GO!"

The contestants ran into the maze while Chef ran to the exit.

A place in the maze:

Theo pulls Vampire around a corner and says, "I need to use your head!" Theo picks up Vampire and starts using him to ram down mirrors in his way.

_Confessionals!_

Theo: "You see, I'm not touching the mirrors. So I can still be immune. As for Vampire, well, you know what? He was screwed anyway."

_End Confessionals!_

Other place in the maze:

Nico came up to a sign. It said

_**Who place 11**__**th**__** in Total Drama World Tour? Noah: Go Left. Tyler: Go Right.**_

"Tyler," Joshua said coming up to Nico and taking her hand, dragging her right.

When they went around a corner, they found the total drama bear waiting for them. They both froze. He was asleep, but still intimidating.

"You idiot," Nico said, softly, "Tyler placer 10th!"

Another place in the maze:

Zacherious whistles 'lovin' time' to himself as he takes mirrors and places them on the floor, creating one path for Fay to follow.

The other place in the maze:

Joshua and Nico are still running from the bear. They encounter Bri and RJ who trip the bear and kick it in the face until it is out cold.

"Um…" Nico said, nevously, "Uh… thanks."

"Don't mention it," RJ said smoothly, "Now have I got a deal for you. We'll get Joshua off your hands if you carry me the rest of the way."

"Deal," Nico agreed quickly.

"What!" Joshua screamed.

"Bri," RJ said as Nico lifted him, "Could you get rid of Joshua for me?"

"Fine," she answered. She lifted Joshua over her back. Surprisingly, both males were really light.

"NO!" Joshua demanded, "I wan to be with Nico!"

Another other place in the maze:

Zakk and Trinity walk side by side while Aly trails behind them.

"So," Aly began, "Are you two going out yet?"

The other two stared at her. Zakk spoke up, "For your information―"

"Yes we are," Trinity cut him off, "And we are deeply in love."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys!" Aly said excitedly.

"Hey, Aly," Zakk said.

"Yeah?"

"You know that word in the dictionary?"

"Which one?"

"Gullible."

"Yeah, I know it."

"That's what you are!" Zakk finished as he shared a laugh with Trinity. Aly face-palmed.

_Confessionals!_

Aly: She face-palms

_End Confessionals!_

**Time laps to skip over the boring stuff**

Exit:

Chef is waiting, asleep, at the exit in Chris's director's chair.

Theo comes out of the maze by smashing through one of the mirrors with Vampire's face. "Hey, Chef!"

Chef woke up instantly, "Ah! Don't kill me Chris! Oh, it's just you kids…" Chef calmed down, "Congrats to Ant boy for coming first and earning immunity!"

"Seriously?" Theo said angrily, "Ant boy?"

"I don' know, somethin' crazy girl came up with. Dracula kid, you came in second, but you touched more than 10 mirriors. You don't earn immunity!" Fay walked out of the maze, closely followed by Zacherious. "Knee brace! You came in third but also touched too many mirrors!"

"No I didn't," Fay complained.

"We have footage of the crime, soldier!" Chef points a remote to his screen; the TV turns on and shows several clips of Fay walking on top of mirrors. Fay gaped.

_Confessionals!_

Zacherious: "Oh, how alliances can work wonders."

_End Confessionals!_

"Stalker kid―"

"Okay," Zacherious said, "That makes no sense."

"You did not touch any mirrors, so you get immunity. Dracula, you get DJ's meal."

"Woo-hoo!" Vampire screamed, "Best reward ever!"

The next to come was Aly. She was still face-palming, turning her forehead red. She was followed by Zakk and Trinity. Zakk was still chuckling to himself. Bri came in holding Joshua, which made him look stupid, and Nico came back carrying RJ who had fallen asleep.

"You all go to eliminations tonight! Ant boy and stalker kid are safe. No votin' for them!"

"Are those names going to stick?" Theo asked.

Elimination Ceremony:

"This is the part where Chris says some stuff," Chef said, "huh… who cares? Cotton candy goes to-" Chef holds up a cad to read their names, "Theo, Zacherious, Zakk, Nico, Bri, Aly, Trinity, and Joshua. Three things left. The next one goes to… RJ." Vampire and Fay were left. "The last one goes to…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"Fay."

"Why do you guys want me out?" Vampire yelled.

"Um…" Bri began, "We're still kinda ticked of about last time."

"Oh…" Vampire walked to the coaster and sat down, "Before I leave," he sounded like he was going to make a huge speech, "Take these f*cking shoes back!" he took off the sandals that Chris gave him on day one and threw them at Chef. "Those would not make a good memory of here!"

**End episode**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, it may be my last update for a while because my dad won't let me use my computer until I get my Social Studies grade up to a C. (it may not take long because I just handed in an essay).

Here's the deal, I've trapped all of the former contestants in a room together. There is a time bomb in the room. If the code is solved correctly, then the bomb will be disabled, if it is wrong once, it blows up. Each chapter I get 7 reviews on, I'll give them the next number. It is a 7 number combination. If the code is not solved by the end of the season, the bomb will go off and they will all die!

Hope you review, and happy thanksgiving!(late) and Merry Christmas too!(early)

―The Dragon 1000


	21. Update 3

**Warning: This chapter is a spoiler of the next season and is not a chapter that involves this story. Keep reading if you want next season spoilers.**

Hey, thanks for sticking with me in this hard time.

I was thinking it is about time for an aftermath, but I don't really like writing aftermaths so I'm canceling them and Lexie and Austin are pissed.

I've decided on the contestants for next season other than the new contestants:

Team Veterans:

Duncan-The Delinquent

Cody-The Geek

Tyler-The 'Jock'

Noah-The High IQ

Gwen-The Loner

Courtney-The Type A

Katie-The Sweet Girl

Sadie-The Sweet Girl's Friend

Team Experienced:

Theo-The Fun Loving Prankster

Fay-The Injured Athlete

Bri-The Preppy Scene Kid,lol

Zakk-The Funny Rocker

Trinity-The Quiet Observer

Nico-The Goofy/Klutzy Girl

RJ-The Lazy Sarcastic One

Zacherious-The Strategic Thief

Team Noobs:

Bonnie-The Unrecognized Ninja

Brandon-The Music Addict

Open Spot-Female

Open Spot-Female

Open Spot-Female

Open Spot-Female

Open Spot-Male

Open Spot-Male

Open Spot-Male

Open Spot-Male

(do not send in characters on this story; I will select them on the next one)

On teams veterans and experienced, there are 8 people each, on team noobs, there are 10. this is because the newbies are such noobs that they are given more players.

The 2 people on team noobs that have already been chosen are two of my OC's.

I chose the people on team experienced because you guys are the only ones who I know still read the story and will actually appreciate me torturing your characters for another season.

The people on team veterans were also chosen for reasons. I like the Duncan/Gwen/Courtney love triangle and I have some really funny/weird things planned for them. Cody is my favorite character as well as him being the best competitor. I enjoy Noah's sarcastic ways. Tyler would be funny to screw around with. Katie and Sadie are the only people to compete in only 1 season and not return.

Don't try to change my choices.

Btw, I have another way to ensure that you R&R. Non-elimination points! In your review, say which character you support (it does not have to be our own if you are in) and your answer to a question that I put at the end of each chapter. The first person to get it right almost guaranties that the character they support is not eliminated. They still may though. I will stop doing that at the final 4 to be fair.

**Point Question**

Which character is my favorite in this season? (Nothing personal or against the others)

Hints

They use the confessionals

They are one of the characters who played an instrument in the band challenge that is also an instrument that an official total drama cast member played

They are a good competitor(in my eyes)

Hope I get tons of Reviews!


	22. Sorry, Goodbye

Hello readers of Total Drama Amusement Park. I am sorry to say that, due to my lack of being able to update for several months, I have lost my enthusiasm for this story. I am officially discontinuing TDAP. I am sorry for anyone who was looking forward to finding out the winner. I'm really disappointed with how this one turned out.

But, I will make a new Total Drama story to add to the archives. The one I mentioned like, last chapter, but there will be an interesting twist that you will have to read the story to find out because I'm evil like that.

If your character was in this Total Drama story, they will be perfectly eligible to compete In TDL (Total Drama Life (Name has changed)) but I will not guaranty that they will have the same couples. If, say, Zakk and Trinity both get in, I might not make them couple up.

So… I'm ending this story and beginning a new one.

'Till you read that, hopefully―

The Dragon 1000, signing of TDAP


End file.
